Konstantine
by msmdhr
Summary: Do ódio ao amor. Eles eram especialistas em todos os seus desafetos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Ninguém me pertence, só o plot, que é meu, meu, meu.

**AVISO:** Esta fic conterá cenas de sexo, violência e tudo o mais, por isso, NC-17 folks.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Sabe o sétimo livro? Então, esquece aquela parte de guerra e tal, se eu for usar alguma coisa, vai ser só uma ou outra coisa do epílogo (porque eu sou do contra e tal).

Esta fic foi inteiramente baseada em uma música e eu recomendo ouív-la enquanto lêem, http: / / www . mediafire . com / ?iulmm 0x2dzd (retirem os espaços e sejam felizes!)

Bom, antes de começar é importante salientar que eu desaprendi a escrever, eu só estou fazendo isso porque eu tive uma idéia, ouvi uma boa música e eu sou teimosa.

Sis (Vick Weasley, galera o/), essa é pra você. Eu sei que é completamente injusto eu ter Drowned, Stardust e Swimming dedicadas a mim e, bom, não poder retribuir à altura, mas eu juro que é de coração.

Só porque Konstantine é a música mais _Closer _que existe. E Closer dispensa comentários.

Ah é, essa fic vai ser uma zona. Cada fragmento vai ter um POV diferente, vou usar Primeira e Terceira pessoa, vou usar estilos de narração completamente diferentes (objetivo e subjetivo) etc, mas eu resolvi fazer a fic linear porque eu _quero_ que vocês entendam a fic, no final das contas HAHAHAH. Espero que não fique muito confuso e que vocês gostem.

* * *

**KONSTANTINE**

_Por MSM_

* * *

**i**** can't imagine all the people that you know**

Draco Malfoy. Mal-foy. _Maleficus_: alguém que faz mal aos outros, malefício, má-fé, nocivo.

Nunca um nome disse tanto a respeito do seu portador.

Os dentes brancos enfileirados num sorriso perfeito. Dezenas de ossos cobertos pela pele quase translúcida que parece _cheirar_ a aristocracia, - não que eu saiba que cheiro tem a aristocracia ou qualquer coisa assim, porque segundo ele eu sou só uma sangue-ruim indigna de respirar o mesmo ar que _vossa majestade_ - os cabelos são quase tão claros quanto a sua pele, ou quanto os seus dentes, ou quanto qualquer outra coisa que esse filho da puta esnobe ostente por aí.

Ele seria bonito, eu acho, se ao menos por um instante resolvesse tirar do rosto essa expressão de quem está absolutamente enojado por tudo a sua volta, uma expressão que faz quem quer que o olhe se sentir insuficiente em sua própria existência.

O mais intrigante a cerca da aparência de Malfoy é que a primeira vista – e por primeira vista eu quero dizer antes de ele sair gritando que o nome dele é Draco Malfoy e o pai dele vai acabar com a sua vida se você ousar cruzar o caminho do principezinho da Sonserina –, você não acha que essa atitude esnobe combine com ele. Ele pode parece só um garoto de treze anos que deveria tomar mais Sol, embora esses cabelos platinados ordenando um rosto de porcelana dêem a ele algo meio angelical.

Mas aí você se lembra que ele é um reizinho mimado que tem que denegrir os outros para se sentir especial. E que ele é bom nisso.

Ironia é pensar que você adoraria tocar naqueles fios platinados que ele tem porque te lembram de todas as imagens celestiais que você construiu na sua vida e, ao invés disso, o seu portador se comporta como um demônio.

Bem lá no fundo, eu tenho certeza que ele sabe que tudo o que ele tem na vida se deve ao fato de ter um pai influente que pode lhe comprar uma vaga na melhor escola de magia, que pode lhe comprar a melhor vassoura de corrida, que pode lhe comprar uma vaga no time de sua casa.

Você sabe, Malfoy, que não há absolutamente nada que você possua que tenha conseguido por mérito próprio e isso te mata por dentro, porque você tem plena consciência do quão patético e medíocre você é.

O pior de tudo é que nunca se encontra uma oportunidade para jogar na cara dele tudo o que ele é, porque sempre que você o encontra (e você sempre o encontra) ele consegue escolher e combinar as únicas palavras capazes de te tirar da sua própria pele e te fazer sentir o mais insignificante possível quanto ser humano. Então você concentra todas as suas energias em não se quebrar na frente dele e a resolução de humilhá-lo, que você tinha intrínseca em sua mente, se perde em meio ao vão.

Essa capacidade – ou seria _necessidade_? – doentia que Malfoy tem de machucar as pessoas não é nem ao menos o que eu mais odeio nele. O que eu realmente _desprezo_ nele é o fato de ele me fazer capaz de odiar.

Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que sempre procura ver o melhor nas pessoas, a doce Hermione Granger que daria até a um trasgo a chance de se explicar. Mas com ele é diferente, ele não tem desculpas, ele é apenas _ruim._ Para ser sincera, Malfoy é tão nojento, que você está pouco se fodendo se no fundo ele é só um garoto sozinho e infeliz porque papai não o abraçou o suficiente enquanto ele crescia.

Tudo isso me faz concluir que a vida em Hogwarts seria muito melhor para mim e para todos se Draco Malfoy simplesmente não existisse, se ele morresse. Eu _quero_ que Malfoy morra. E este pensamento me assusta e enoja a ponto de me fazer querer vomitar porque eu sei que é exatamente isso o que ele quer para mim. Desejar o mesmo que ele me faz tão horrível quanto ele, ou pior, porque eu sei o quão errôneo é tudo isso e ainda sim não consigo pensar diferente, enquanto ele é apenas malicioso e bitolado.

Este filho da puta é tão odioso, que ele me torna uma pessoa _pior_ do que ele, só por odiá-lo.

Odiá-lo deveria ser o bastante, afinal este sentimento sozinho já me consome em auto-repressão e náusea, mas não, odiá-lo não é o suficiente, você tem que odiar tudo o que se associa a ele porque você pensa que as alianças e os lugares influenciam as pessoas e tudo o que o fez se tornar esse garoto ruim que é merece ser odiado também.

Então você odeia os colegas dele; as corujas que ele recebe de casa contendo dezenas de doces que ele não vai dividir com ninguém; os pais dele, que são a exata impressão do que ele vai ser quando crescer (e saber disso não te faz odiar mais os pais dele por estragarem o garoto, te faz odiá-lo ainda mais porque ele não tem nem ao menos a coragem ou a decência de questionar as ordens dos pais).

E por fim, eu concluo que odeio tudo o que Malfoy toca, todas as pessoas com quem ele se relaciona e tudo o que ele é, porque essa é a única forma que eu encontrei de impedi-lo de me machucar tanto toda vez que me dirige a palavra.

Ironia é pensar que você costuma ter pena daquelas pessoas que sentem ódio das outras porque são incapazes de dar aos seus objetos de repúdio uma chance de explicar e, que agora, você é a primeira a dizer que não quer saber absolutamente nada sobre ele, apenas porque tem medo que as informações te façam simpatizar com ele. Ele não quer explicar o porquê é tão ruim com os outros e eu não quero que explique, eu só quero odiá-lo em paz, porque Draco Malfoy é a única pessoa que consegue despertar isso em mim.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Em primeiro lugar, queria agradecer imensamente a **DarkAngel** por ter betado essa fic para mim e ter me dado um super revival. Tu é gata, tá no coração, etc, etc etc!

Sis, espero mesmo que você tenha gostado, é de coração!

É isso aí, pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu estou gostando muito de escrevê-la!

Bom, revisem!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**and the places that you go**

Aquilo que resplandecia sob a luz solar não era chocolate, era ouro.

Uma cascata de ouro caindo sobre os seus ombros envoltos pela camisa branca do uniforme, fechada até o último botão. A gravata se encontrava igualmente rente ao pescoço e ele se flagrou imaginando se aquilo não seria incômodo, mas ele sabia a resposta para aquilo: não era incômodo algum andar com o uniforme perfeitamente alinhado porque aquilo estava previsto nas regras do colégio e, como todos sabiam, não havia nada que aquele castor de sangue imundo amasse mais do que as regras daquele colégio que ela não era digna de freqüentar.

Talvez ela achasse que ninguém questionaria a sua presença ali se ela fizesse tudo conforme as regras, se ela se aplicasse mais, se ela tirasse as melhores notas. Mas as pessoas questionavam, Draco entre elas, porque não importava o que ela fizesse, por dentro ela era podre, suburbana, subdesenvolvida e a sua camisa perfeitamente ajustada no corpo não disfarçaria isto.

Draco observou quando ela levou a ponta da pena até os lábios rosados enquanto observava atentamente o verme que aquele meio gigante trouxera para a aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Ninguém ali prestaria tanta atenção aos vermes, não havia absolutamente nada de novo neles, eram apenas nojentos, desinteressantes e ninguém em sua sã consciência ousaria tocá-los.

Eles eram como ela.

Criaturas imundas e indignas, que ninguém sabia designar uma serventia, animais que a grande maioria preferiria que não existissem porque eles não tinham o direito de estar naquele lugar, ocupando o espaço de outra criatura viva._ Qualquer_ outra criatura viva.

Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, por outro lado, não pareciam concordar. Não que a opinião deles contasse, é claro. Weasley era o sexto – ou seria o sétimo? Talvez depois do quarto, ninguém mais estivesse contando – filho de pais miseráveis e traidores do sangue que provavelmente deixavam de comer para poder alimentar toda a ninhada deles. Potter, por outro lado, era apenas um órfão que dera sorte na vida e não morrera quando deveria ter morrido.

E aquele órfão e o miserável traidor de sangue seguravam em suas mãos. As palmas e os dedos pequenos e rosados sob mãos calejadas e desajeitadas. O toque entre figuras asquerosas disfarçado de casualidade enquanto as risadas podiam ser ouvidas de muito longe.

Aquilo revirava o estômago de Draco, era como se eles _realmente _achassem que pertenciam ali.

Mas eles sabiam que não pertenciam àquele mundo. Sim, no fundo, Draco tinha certeza que sabiam. Ninguém se submeteria a todos os problemas que o Trio de Ouro da Grifinória já se submetera sem estar tentando provar um argumento.

Toda aquela postura de mártires não era nada além daquele trio patético tentando provar que pertenciam ao mundo bruxo, tentando comprar, por serviços prestados à comunidade do mundo que não lhes pertencia, a sua aceitação na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Draco não precisava dos seus serviços, não precisava do esforço do Trio de Ouro para ajudar a manter a paz no mundo bruxo porque aquilo tudo não passava de hipocrisia. Eles não estavam preocupados com o bem estar da comunidade, estavam tentando ser aceitos, apenas isto. Três crianças que deveriam ser excluídas daquele mundo - cada um por seus motivos - tentando barganhar a sua entrada ali.

E ela era a pior de todos. Não apenas porque ela nem deveria ter conhecimento daquele mundo, ela era a pior de todas porque ela convencia a todos que tudo o que ela fazia era porque acreditava ser o correto.

Aquela imunda hipócrita englobava tudo o que havia de errado com o mundo da bruxaria, ela manchava o nome daquela instituição, disfarçando o seu desejo de aceitação por ações politicamente corretas.

Pessoas como ela, que tentavam barganhar a sua entrada naquele mundo através de falsos intentos, deveriam ser mortas. O mundo estaria bem melhor sem elas.

Embora os cabelos de Hermione Granger ainda brilhassem como ouro sob o Sol.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Estou muito feliz pela receptividade de vocês! Há!

Me deu até ânimo para atualizar rapidinho! Viu? Dica para os leitores, reviews movem as minhas mãos no teclado. HAUHUAHUAHAUH

**Malu Chan:** Bom, como a Hermione não odiaria o Draco a primeira vista, né? Ele era super ruim com ela! E eu fiquei felizona que você conseguiu captar todo o ódio dela, significa que eu passei uma emoção! Lálálálá! HAHHAHA Muito obrigada!

**Yasmim Malfoy:** Ai que bom que você gostou! Fiquei muito feliz! Então,a fic vai ter de 35 à 40 capítulos. Eu sei, é um montão. Mas a idéia é fazer capítulos curtos e de impacto. Espero que você goste e continue acompanhando!

**misskrum:** Miss! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado do POV da Hermione! Muito, muito, muito mesmo! Continue acompanhando!

**DarkAngelSly:** Se alguém aqui gosta dessa fic, agradeçam à Dark por eu estar postando a continuação tão rápido! AHHHA Dark, você não tem noção do revival que você deu no meu ânimo como escritora por ter gostado dessa fic, sério. Muito obrigada, amor!

**Paprika:** Você achou? Bom, eu to tentando me desprender de tudo o que eu já fiz antes, to tão feliz por você ter gostado! Eu estava mega insegura porque eu nunca tinha escrito desse jeito. Continue acompanhando!

**.nana.:** COMOASSIM a nana lendo uma DHr? HUAHUAHUHA Fiquei muito feliz por você ter aparecido por aqui e ter me deixado essa review linda. Te amo nanaaa!

**Lally Y K:** Lally! Muita obrigada pela sua review, pela sua força, por me ajudar a bolar a snopse. Enfim, obrigada por tudo mesmo! Te amo.

E um thanks especial para a DarkAngel mais um vez, por ter betado a fic e pela capa que ta linda! (pára de frescura. HAHAHHAH)

É isso aí, revisem!


	3. Chapter 3

**w****hen the lights are turned down low**

Foram abertas as portas do Salão.

Os pés envoltos em sapatos. O ricochetar das vestes. As gravatas apertadas no pescoço. Os sorrisos nervosos – _falsos_ – nos lábios.

O coração dispara, a frenesi pelo melhor lugar na pista. Os braços dela apertados contra os meus, me puxando como se o lugar onde nós ficássemos fizesse a porra da diferença. Os pés envoltos em sapatos se adiantam e então param. Pansy Parkinson afrouxa o braço em torno do meu e eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu para ela me soltar. Ela _nunca_ me soltaria.

Os olhos dela fixos na garota de azul. Os lábios ligeiramente abertos. Os olhos azuis arregalados em descrença. Então eu olho para a garota de azul, e o azul dos olhos de Parkinson e do vestido _ofusca_. E dói, a intensidade do azul dói. E dói daquele jeito estranho e novo, como uma facada no peito. Não, não sei se é a dor de uma facada, mas eu sei que é no peito.

_Ela_ ofusca.

Ofusca a mente e _enoja_. Porque ela é podre por dentro. Porque ela é imunda. E porque eu fico trêmulo ao pensar que isso nunca me deixou a consciência, mas que eu ainda quero tocá-la.

E eu tento me lembrar que tenho nojo dela. Tento lembrar que ela é só um verme desinteressante. Tento me lembrar que eu quero que ela_ morra_. Mas então eu penso que não me esqueci de nada disso. Está tudo lá, rondando na minha a mente entorpecida. E eu ainda sim a quero.

Os lábios contraídos num sorriso – nervoso, não falso –. Os cabelos lisos brilham enrolados num nó na sua nuca (brilham tanto quanto o _azul_). Os botões amendoados escondem-se atrás das pálpebras, mas eu sei que eles também _brilham_.

E essa porra toda ofusca. _Dói_.

E eu a odeio. Odeio porque odiar é a única coisa que vai me proteger de qualquer pensamento com _ela_. E a odeio mais ainda porque quando os olhos dela se prenderam nos meus, eu perdi a capacidade de verbalizar o meu ódio.

Eu odeio o seu sorriso, os seus cabelos (dourados sob o Sol), o seu cheiro. _Eu odeio essa merda desse azul_.

E odiar não faz o peito dar um nó, mas o peito dá um nó mesmo assim. E eu me pergunto _por que_ mas não quero saber a reposta. Porque o peito dá outro nó quando eu considero a questão. Nenhuma resposta que não contenha "ódio" é algo que eu queira saber. E a resposta não contém ódio, não é mesmo? Claro que não. E é por isso que eu a odeio.

Então eu passo por ela. A mente imersa no torpor não deixa de registrar que eu também odeio aquele húngaro que a tem nos braços. E isto assusta, mais do qualquer outra coisa na vida. Tento desviar o olhar para Parkinson, mas eu sei que ela também a está encarando com os seus olhos azuis.

_Mas o azul dos olhos dela não ofusca como ouro sob o Sol, ofusca?_

Os olhos dela ainda estão presos nos meus. Os orbes chocolate encarando os cinzentos. E eu sei que ela está vendo _através_ de mim e que desviar os olhos seria o mais sensato a se fazer. _Odiar_ seria o mais sensato a se fazer. Mas o nó ainda aperta o peito e eu só quero que tudo isso termine _rápido_.

Eu finalmente passei por ela, me recusando terminantemente a olhar para trás e espiar mais uma vez aquela coisa odiosa que é o azul. Mas ela ainda está lá comigo. Porque o peito ainda aperta e eu ainda sinto asco. E o que dá ódio, é que eu sinto asco de mim mesmo.

Porque tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que _azul_ é a minha nova cor predileta.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Então, eu realmente não sei ser objetiva. AHAHAHAH

O que vocês acabaram de testemunhar, foi a minha patética tentativa de ser objetiva e explorar novos meios de narração. Evidentemente não deu muito certo, mas ah, deixa para lá.

Resolvi fazer aquele esquema de responder as reviews por email aqui no ff. Funciona para vocês ou não? AHAHAH

De qualquer forma, agradecimentos à:_ Matche_, Malu Chan, _misskrum_, DarkAngelSly, _Lally Y K._

**hiorrana:** Own! Muito obrigada, hiorrana! É muito bom ouvir que eu estou conseguindo desenvolver a fic. E agora eu estou no gás e vou continuar escrevendo. Vou encher o saco, de tanta fic que eu vou publicar aqui, AHAHAHA. Beijos!

**Lady Malfoy:** Nesse capítulo já virou tezão, não? esse amor-não-amor que o Draco sente é a coisa mais foda desde que inventaram a negação. Draco for the win! HAHAHHAH Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado da fic, e acompanhe! Beijão!

E como não podia deixar de faltar, um thanks especial novamente para a **DarkAngel** por ter betado esse capítulo! Tu é gata!

É isso aí, darlings, revisem


	4. Chapter 4

**i****t's always you in my big dreams**

- Espero que o meu filho venha a ser mais do que um ladrão ou um saqueador, Borgin.

- Sem ofensa, meu senhor, não tive a intenção de ofender.

- Mas, se as notas dele não melhorarem, pode ser que ele realmente só tenha talento para isso.

- Não é minha culpa. Todos os professores têm alunos preferidos, _aquela Hermione Granger..._

- Pensei que você sentiria vergonha se uma menina que nem pertence à família dos bruxos passasse a sua frente em todos os exames.

Hermione Granger. Hermione _Jane _Granger. A bruxa mais brilhante que Hogwarts já vira desde Albus Dumbledore. Uma grande bosta, porque Hermione Jane Granger _não era_ uma bruxa.

Aquela ratinha de cabelos lanzudos que colara em Harry _filho de uma puta _Potter para conseguir alguma atenção durante as aulas. Porque nenhum bruxo de respeito ouviria uma _sangue-ruim_ se ela não estivesse colada no Garoto Maravilha, não é mesmo? Então ela teve a chance de ser ouvida nas aulas e de repente todos a respeitavam porque ela é _inteligente_.

A questão é que ela não deveria ter tido a oportunidade de se mostrar nas aulas, ela não deveria _estar _nas aulas, ela deveria estar no mundo trouxa – _no inferno_ –, onde era o lugar daquela _gentinha_.

Mas não, ela estava ali, sentada a poucas cadeiras de distância dele, estendendo energicamente o braço no ar a todo instante, como se implorasse, por Deus – ou por qualquer outra merda – que alguém a ouvisse. E eles a ouviam. E ela andava pelo colégio como se tivesse engolido a biblioteca inteira e de repente todo mundo achava uma _graça_ ela ser tão brilhante.

Ele queria mais é que ela se fodesse, honestamente. Ele não ousaria chegar perto dela e nem ela dele. Exatamente como deveria ser. Até que ela resolveu tirar notas melhores que as dele em _todos_ os exames e fazer com que o seu pai ficasse furioso, porque era um desrespeito com toda a sua tradição familiar tirar notas menores do que um _verme _que deveria estar no_ inferno_.

Ele teve que passar a notá-la para tentar descobrir como _aquilo_ conseguia ir melhor na escola do quê ele. E descobrir que não havia nada ilícito no modo como ela conseguia as suas notas o deixou mais _puto_ ainda. Era tudo fruto do seu _maravilhoso trabalho árduo_.

E a sua meta pessoal passou a ser derrotar Hermione_ Jane _Granger no próprio jogo dela, por mais que ele _odiasse_ todo aquele trabalho árduo.

**xx**

- Pelo menos ninguém no time da Grifinória teve de_ pagar_ para entrar. Entraram por puro talento.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim.

Ele não queria olhá-los.

Todo mundo – até _ele _– sabia porque ele estava ali trajando aquele uniforme de couro verde, porque ele não estufou o peito e ordenou que todos parassem de olhá-lo daquela forma presunçosa. Todos sabiam por que ele estava empunhando aquela vassoura negra entre os dedos, ladeado por de pessoas tão diferentes – _talentosas_ – dele. Mas ele podia pagar por aquela posição e aquilo deveria ser tudo o que interessava. Aquilo _sempre_ fora tudo o que interessara.

Então a coisa de sangue imundo ousou verbalizar o que todos estavam pensando – por Deus, o que _ele _estava pensando. E duvidar da sua própria capacidade não era algo que ele apreciasse.

**xx**

- Você deve ter alguma idéia de quem esta por trás disso tudo...

- Você sabe que não tenho, Goyle. Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer isso? E meu pai não quer me contar sobre a última vez que a câmara foi aberta, tampouco. É claro, foi a cinqüenta anos, antes do tempo dele, mas ele sabe tudo o que aconteceu e diz que o caso foi abafado e que vai levantar suspeita se eu souber de muita coisa. Mas uma coisa eu sei, a última vez que a câmara secreta foi aberta, _uma sangue-ruim morreu_. Então aposto que é uma questão de tempo até que um deles seja morto... _Espero que seja a Granger._

Porque ela era uma filha da puta nojenta que ousou cruzar o seu caminho e humilhá-lo na frente dos seus colegas de casa. Porque ela era a filha da puta que respondia todas as questões que apenas os sangue-puro deveriam se dignar a responder. Porque ela era brilhante em absolutamente tudo o que fazia isso lhe dava nos nervos. Mas acima de tudo, porque ela era insignificante e ainda sim o incomodava _tanto_.

**xx**

- Ela não morreu?

Decepção.

Aquele nó no peito que se desfazia à medida que digeria a noticia era decepção.

E o coração batia leve, quase descompassado, outro claro sinal de decepção.

Também era decepção a respiração profunda e o quase sorriso brotando em seus lábios finos, a musculatura relaxada – quando foi que ele a contraiu? – e a percepção quase alarmante que o sangue corria em suas veias.

Mas caso aquilo não fosse decepção – o que obviamente era – ele sempre poderia se justificar dizendo que todo mundo precisava de alguém para odiar, porque odiar te faz sentir _vivo_.

**xx**

- Olhem só ele chorando feito um bebezão! Vocês já viram coisa mais patética? E dizem que ele é nosso professor!

_PÁ_

- Não se _atreva_ a chamar Hagrid de patético. Seu sujo... Seu perverso...

- Mione!

- _Sai_, Ron.

- _Vamos._

Cinco dedos. Mindinho, anelar, médio, indicativo e polegar. Cinco dedos vermelhos estampados na sua face quase translúcida. Os cinco dedos _dela _impressos na cara _dele_. E de todas as coisas que ele poderia pensar, a única coisa que passava pela sua mente era que aquelamerda _ardia_.

A humilhação a surpresa, a falta de reação, _o fato de ela o ter tocado,_ tudo isso ardia e ele simplesmente não sabia como lidar com aquela ousadia – suicídio – da parte dela.

Então ele apenas se afastou, levando consigo os seus cinco dedos imundos que ardiam naquele misto de emoções que ele não fazia idéia de como se chamassem.

**xx**

- Olha a boca suja, Weasley. Não é melhor você se apressar, agora? Não quer que descubram a _sua amiga_, não é?

- Que é que você quer dizer com isso?

- Granger, eles estão caçando trouxas. Você vai querer mostrar as suas calcinhas no ar? Porque se quiser, fique por aqui mesmo... Eles estão vindo nessa direção, e todos vamos dar boas gargalhadas.

- Hermione é bruxa.

- Faça como quiser, Potter. Se você acha que eles não são capazes de identificar um _sangue ruim_, fique onde está.

- Você é que deveria olhar sua boca suja!

- Deixa para lá, Ron.

- Eles se assustam a toa, não é? Imagino que papai disse a vocês para se esconderem? Que é que ele está fazendo, tentando salvar os trouxas?

- Onde estão os _seus_ pais? Lá no acampamento usando máscaras, é isso?

- Ora, se eles estivessem, eu não iria dizer a você, não é, Potter?

- Ah anda gente. Vamos procurar os outros.

- Fica com essa cabeçorra lanzuda abaixada, Granger.

- _Anda_ gente.

Ande, Granger. Talvez seja melhor _correr_. Porque ele não brincaria com uma coisa dessas, não é mesmo? É a mais pura verdade e você sabe disso. Os homens encapuzados_ estão_ vindo na sua direção, eles _vão_ te encontrar e _vão_ te humilhar. Não, humilhar não era o termo correto, talvez fosse mais preciso dizer que eles te colocariam exatamente no seu lugar, sua nojenta de merda.

Havia, entretanto, algo que o incomodasse ainda mais do que a imagem daquela cabeçorra lanzuda dela se afastando. E mesmo imerso naquela gritaria e em todas as nuances de cores que passavam por ele como borrões, ele sabia o que o incomodava.

_Ela_.

Havia algo de odioso naquela criatura prepotente de sangue ruim, algo que transcendia o fato de ela obter notas melhores que a dele, algo além do fato de ela ser uma hipócrita que só prestava serviços a comunidade bruxa para ser aceita, não era nem ao menos o fato de ela ter tido a audácia de dar-lhe um tapa no ano anterior.

Era o fato de ela estar se afastando e aquilo era absolutamente paradoxal porque fora ele quem a alertara em primeiro lugar, certo?

Mas a questão latente em sua mente era: _Por que_ ele a alertara? Ele queria humilhá-la, ele a queria _morta_, mas ainda sim ele correra a frente dos tais homens encapuzados para encontrá-la e alertá-la e ele não fazia idéia do_ por quê_.

Então os homens encapuzados chegaram e um deles – _Lucius?_ – lhe perguntou se ele vira algum sangue ruim por ali e tudo o que ele conseguira dizer era que _não_, que ele não vira ninguém.

E você não quer pensar no por que disse isso, não é? Não. Porque pensar é complicado e você não sabe nem ao menos quais são as perguntas para o seu enigma. E algo lhe diz que é melhor continuar assim.

**xx**

- Quer um, Granger? Tenho um monte. Mas não toque na minha mão agora, acabei de lavá-la, sabe, e não quero que uma sangue-ruim a suje.

Não era nojo, era _asco_. O que ele sentia ao olhar para ela era asco. Por tudo o que ela ousou a ser, por _estar viva_, por não calar a boca e desafiá-lo toda vez que tinha a oportunidade.

Porque ele sinceramente não conseguia encontrar mais motivos para continuar munindo o seu ódio e sentir asco lhe pareceu a saída mais apropriada.

**xx**

- Você está brincando, Weasley? Você está dizendo que alguém convidou_ isso _pra ir ao baile? Não foi a sangue ruim de molares compridos, foi?

É _claro _que aquilo era brincadeira. Ninguém em sua são consciência convidaria aquela coisa feia, sangue ruim _e toda aquela ladainha_ para lugar algum, certo?

Ela _era _feia. Suas mãos eram pequenas demais mas não delicadas o suficiente. Ela tinha muitas curvas para alguém de quatorze anos, ela era _gorda_. Ou talvez não o fosse, mas era impossível dizer exatamente o que ela era por trás daquela camisa tão sobriamente abotoada. Os cabelos lanzudos e desajeitados caiam sobre o seu rosto e tampavam os seus olhos castanhos, castanhos como as sobrancelhas e como os cabelos e tudo aquilo era _monótono_.

Tudo nela era monótono e castanho, e castanho enjoava. Porque aquela não era a cor predileta de ninguém e ela fora inteiramente pintada daquela cor.

Então você se lembra que a viu sob o Sol naquele dia. E tenta dizer a si mesmo que aquilo não tem a menor importância, que você já se esqueceu daquele dia tão corriqueiro.

Mas você não se esqueceu, esqueceu? Você não se esqueceu do grande problema do castanho.

O problema é que o castanho sob o Sol _brilha._ E ela é toda castanha.

E então você tenta _não pensar_ que sob a luz do Sol ela não parece tão feia assim, mas é tarde demais, porque você já pensou nisso. Alias, você pensou nisso muito antes de lhe dirigir palavra ainda a pouco, não? Você v_em_ pensando sobre isso desde que a viu contrastando contra o verde da grama. _Dourado_ contrasta com qualquer cor.

Mas você é covarde demais para admitir, não é? Você é covarde demais para admitir qualquer coisa, seu bosta.

Embora você saiba. No fundo você_ sabe_.

Naquela noite, Pansy Parkinson foi convidada a se juntar a Draco Malfoy no Baile de Inverno e, embora Pansy fosse loira, o dourado dos seus cabelos não era o mesmo dourado do castanho. E você reparou nisso também.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Este capítulo não foi betado porque eu precisei sair de casa e a Dark ainda não tinha podido me responder e eu fiquei com medo de não poder postar hoje. Então, quais erros são por minha conta.

Eu tinha pensado numa coisa completamente diferente para esse capítulo. Eu tinha pensado em fazê-lo na mesma base que eu fiz o segundo, apenas com uma reflexão sobre tudo o que ele já passou com ela, mas eu achei que assim seria mais diferente então... É, eu fuxiquei todos os livros atrás de diálogos entre os dois.

Apenas o "- Ela não morreu?" não é canon, de resto, está nos livros. o/Muito grata à: misskrum, _Vick Weasley_, Matche, _DarkAngelSly_, Juh W. Wood

**.nana.**: Nana NIGGA! AHAHAHAH Significa muito para mim que você a eu-odeio-DHr esteja lendo essa fic. E muito obrigada pelo ânimo e pela força. Te amo. (L)

**Hiorrana:** Eu não ando muito na vibe de fics aventura, mas se a minha disposição para escrever continuar, se pá até com SP eu volto! AHHHAHE sim, a fic vai ter uns 35 capítulo. Curtos e com impacto (pelo menos, é essa a idéia HAHAHA) E... bem, como você pode ver, esse capítulo inteiro foi de diálogos, então sim, haverá diálogos e não só assim, mas no meio da cena como numa fic normal. Espero que você goste! E sim! Eu to na PUC! Eeeee! AHHAHH

**Lady Malfoy: **Own! Você é muito gracinha! HAHAHAH todo autor fica mega feliz quando o leitor diz que PRECISA ler a continuação, então, MUITO obrigada, se você está feliz com a fic, eu estou feliz com a review, e fica todo mundo bem! HAHAHAH E continue por aí, moça! As atualizações chegam todo dia! Beijão!

**Mare (M. Bavardage)**, tu é gata e a capa ficou linda. Te amo!

É isso, queridos, revisem e até amanhã!


	5. Chapter 5

**a****nd you're restless**

**and i****'m naked**

**y****ou gotta get out, you can't stand to see me shaking**

Você ouviu um tiro.

O barulho é seco, breve e longo o suficiente para te fazer parar e ouvir. O gelo descendo pela coluna enquanto você tenta se convencer de que o barulho foi fruto da sua imaginação. Mas você sabe que não foi, não é mesmo? Você deseja estar em qualquer outro lugar porque sabe que, naquele instante, você acaba de ouvir algo que não se encontra em condições de absorver. Embora não exista uma condição para se presenciar um tiro, existe?

E não foi um tiro, por Deus. Você ainda está em Hogwarts, Granger, não há tiros em Hogwarts. As pessoas são civilizadas e fazem os outros agonizarem até a loucura com um pedaço de madeira, apenas por que podem. Não foi um tiro.

Você respira fundo e tenta se acalmar, mas a sua mão direita ainda está firmemente agarrada à sua varinha no bolso interno das suas vestes – mesmo você não tendo idéia de quando foi que colocou a mão no bolso do casaco -. E você respira fundo mais uma vez, mas o ar que entra em seus pulmões _corta_. E há aquele_ cheiro_ no ar. E o cheiro também corta.

_O cheiro do medo corta, não corta, Granger?_

Então você pensa _porquê_ está com tanto medo se o que você ouviu _não foi_ um tiro. Mas você é uma garota esperta. Uma garota esperta que chega às conclusões certas rápido demais para o seu próprio bem.

Aquilo pode não ter sido um tiro, mas foi alguma coisa. E é o seu dever como monitora checar. Você poderia ir embora, Granger. Fingir que não ouviu nada e sair dali o mais rápido que as suas pernas lhe permitissem. Mas você não vai fazer isso, ah não, você é correta – _patética_ – demais para ignorar uma coisa dessas e atender às súplicas da sua mente.

A nobre e corajosa Hermione Granger não poderia agir como qualquer outra pessoa naquela porra de mundo agiria, não é? Não, porque ela tinha que se comportar como a Garota de Ouro – _uma porra de uma mártir _– que é, e isso era tão patético que lhe dava náuseas. Por _Deus_, ela não queria checar a fonte daquele barulho, mas os seus pés pareciam se mover por conta própria.

Hermione Granger engoliu em seco enquanto tentava normalizar a sua respiração, porque ter medo era uma atitude de pessoas fracas. E ela não era fraca – ela era uma mártir e mártires não são fracos.

Os passos eram silenciosos. Você empunha a varinha com tanta força que dói. Mas a dor é boa, não é? Ela desvia a sua mente de quaisquer outros problemas. _Você adora a dor._

No final do corredor há uma luz, fraca e oscilante, mas é uma luz. E você reconhece aquelas paredes que a cercam. Você também reconhece o cômodo iluminado sem nem ao menos chegar até ele. Você já passou muito tempo ali dentro, Granger, fazendo _poções ilícitas_ para entrar num salão que você não deveria entrar. E você odeia o fato como este pensamento te faz ruborizar, porque você não gosta de fazer coisas ilícitas, não é?

Então você pára novamente às portas do cômodo. Você pára no momento em que digere a informação do que_ é_ aquele lugar. Você se lembra do cheiro da poção Polissuco que Murta tanto se queixava – embora você soubesse que ela não podia sentir cheiro algum -. Você se lembrava dos relatos de Harry e Ron sobre o que estava escondido sob a pia e aquilo faz com que a sua espinha volte a gelar.

Porque por mais _corajosa_ que você fosse, ficar às portas da Câmara Secreta logo após ouvir um barulho de tiro – foda-se que não era um tiro, _parecia_ um tiro! - não lhe parecia prudente. Na verdade, lhe parecia bem estúpido.

Mas você não era muito prudente, era? E coragem era, no final das contas, sinônimo de estupidez.

Então você cerrou os olhos e apertou ainda mais a varinha em sua mão como se aquilo fosse a merda da diferença. E você entrou.

A claridade do local lhe era estranha, então você fechou ainda mais os seus olhos e os piscou várias vezes antes de poder enxergar ali com precisão.

E o que você viu te fez soltar aquela merda de varinha que você segurava como se fosse a sua vida.

As costas apoiadas contra a parede gelada. As pernas estiradas a sua frente. Os braços moles ao longo do tronco. O queixo erguido. E os olhos... Os olhos abertos e vidrados no teto, sem piscar. Os cabelos bagunçados lhe caiam sobre o rosto, embora não cobrissem os olhos por completo. _Nada _cobriria aqueles olhos por completo.

E naquele momento, você pensou que ele estivesse morto. Porque era absolutamente impossível que Draco Malfoy ilustrasse a palavra derrota em vida. E ele a ilustrava a derrota como Hermione nunca pensou que algo ilustraria um dia.

O seu coração disparou, Granger, e você se lembrou que o odiava a ponto de pensar que seria melhor para a humanidade se ele estivesse morto. E lá estava ele, morto.

_Conseguiu o que queria, _querida_, não se sente maravilhosa?_

As pernas tremiam tanto que você achou que fosse cair. E você sentia vontade de vomitar. E de repente você sentia, você sentia _tudo_ e sentia _muito_. Naquele momento você finalmente quis saber se Draco Malfoy realmente era tão horrível com as pessoas apenas porque ele era extremamente infeliz. Você quis saber qual era, afinal de contas, a textura dos cabelos dele, porque por mais que você o odiasse – você ainda o odiava, Granger, isso não mudou só porque você o está vendo morto na sua frente – os cabelos dele ainda te lembravam algo celestial.

Você quis saber qual era, exatamente, a cor dos olhos dele. Porque os olhos dele não eram como os de Ron, tampouco como os de Harry, eles eram únicos. E você gostaria de saber qual vinha a ser a cor deles porque de alguma forma, você sentia que aquilo_ importava_. As particularidades dele importavam.

Então você se aproximou, ignorando o esforço em fazer as suas pernas suportarem o seu peso, você se aproximou o mais silenciosamente o possível e apoiou na mesma parede em que ele se apoiava, embora ainda estivesse longe dele. Agachada, você se chegou um pouco mais perto dele, contemplando o seu rosto pálido e livre de marcas.

Você poderia tocá-lo agora. Mas você não o fez. Você apenas aproximou o seu rosto do dele porque a luz fria que emanava dos seus olhos te chamava mais atenção do que qualquer outra coisa em sua figura. E você queria descobrir as particularidades dele.

Então ele piscou.

Aquele era Draco Malfoy, Granger, você realmente achou que seria tão fácil?

- _Que porra você está fazendo aqui?_ – ele gritou se levantando e puxando a sua varinha do bolso de suas calças ao que parecera a Hermione numa fração de segundos.

O seu coração batia tão rápido que você achou que o seu peito fosse explodir. E o susto fizera com que você batesse a cabeça contra a parede e aquilo doía e atordoava, embora você achasse que atordoamento em sua mente em nada tivesse a ver com a batida. Havia um milhão de pensamentos rondando a sua mente naquele minuto, um milhão de sentimentos. Mas você só conseguia nomear _alívio_, não é mesmo?

_- Eu perguntei que porra você está fazendo aqui, sua filha da puta._

Então você finalmente tomou consciência que Malfoy apontava uma varinha na direção do seu rosto e que você tinha largado a sua varinha na entrada do banheiro. E você se lembrou que ele vinha esperando por uma oportunidade como aquela durante todos os anos que estudaram juntos.

E você sentiu medo, porque você sabe lidar com aquele Malfoy sarcástico filho de uma puta que consegue te machucar mais do que tudo. Mas você não sabe lidar com _este _Malfoy. Um maníaco segurando uma varinha contra o seu rosto enquanto você está indefesa. E nem pense que ele vai te dar a chance de pegar a sua varinha, Granger, você sabe que ele não vai.

- _Você está me ouvindo, imunda?_

Então você levantou os olhos e encarou os dele. Esperando ver todo aquele ódio que você sabia que estaria lá. Mas você viu _medo_, que era exatamente o que você sabia que ele via nos seus.

- Malfoy, espera, eu não...

- Se você se mover, eu vou arrancar a sua cabeça. Eu juro, Granger, se você...

- Eu não vou me mover. Por favor, espera, deixa eu explicar. – mas você não esperou pelo consentimento dele para continuar, você sabia que ele jamais consentiria. Garota esperta, Granger – Eu só ouvi um barulho e eu vim ver o que era. Então eu te encontrei e achei que você estivesse ferido – _morto_ –. Foi só isso, eu não quis... Eu não quis.

- Você acha que eu sou _idiota_, hein, sua filha da puta, acha?

- Não, eu... – E Hermione ficou surpresa ao constatar que ela realmente não achava.

- Você_ acha_ que eu sou idiota. Você acha que eu vou acreditar que aqueles dois imbecis que você anda não te mandaram atrás de mim? Eu sei que vocês andam me vigiando, Granger, _eu não sou idiota_. – ele vociferou, apertando ainda mais os dedos contra a varinha.

- Ninguém me mandou atrás de você, Malfoy, eu juro. E eu só me aproximei porque eu achei que você tivesse morrido! Eu não quis te provocar, eu juro, por favor, eu não...

- Por quê?

- Eu... Eu não sei, você não estava piscando e eu tinha ouvido um barulho, então eu pensei...

- Por que você se aproximou se achou que eu estava morto, Granger? – o tom na sua voz ainda era duro e Hermione sabia que ele estava_ exigindo_ uma resposta. Mas ele não estava gritando.

Então você parou, Granger, e se forçou a olhar nos olhos dele porque alguém alguma vez lhe dissera que era possível ver tudo o que alguém sentia através dos olhos. E aquelas pupilas dilatadas lhe diziam que ele sentia medo. Então você pensou que talvez não fossem tão diferentes assim. Estúpido, não é? Mas você pensou.

- Eu só queria ver... Esquece. Eu não sei por que eu me aproximei Malfoy, eu sinto muito, eu...

É claro que ele não acreditaria se você dissesse que queria ver a cor dos olhos dele, Granger, aquilo era ridículo. O melhor que você tinha a fazer era inventar uma mentira e convencê-lo a deixar que saísse dali. Era só uma pena que você não soubesse mentir.

- Me responde _porquê_, Granger, você acha que eu estou brincando? – ele gritou novamente, levando a varinha até a testa da garota – Você não sabe mentir, sangue ruim, então nem tente.

Você fechou os olhos em derrota, porque não havia jeito de fazê-lo acreditar na verdade. Porque verdade era inócua demais e Malfoy tinha muita pouca fé nas pessoas.

- Eu só queria ver a cor dos seus olhos.

Ele riu. E você sabia que ele não estava rindo porque estava achando tudo aquilo _hilário_. Ele riu porque naquele momento ele tinha você nas mãos e vocês dois tinham plena consciência disso. Então ele desviou a varinha do seu rosto e, no que lhe pareceu um mísero segundo, te puxou pelo colarinho das vestes de modo que agora você sentia a respiração quente dele contra o seu rosto. Mas aquele calor _gelava_, Granger, e você se lembrou que ele era filho de um Comensal da Morte.

E filhos de Comensais da Morte não crêem nas pessoas e nas suas verdades inócuas.

- Você _acha_ que eu vou acreditar...

- É verdade, Draco.

Então você abriu os olhos, ali, a centímetros de distância do rosto dele. E em meio a tudo aquilo, você só conseguiu pensar que sabia que os olhos não eram azuis.

Ele cerrou os olhos e encarou os seus como se quisesse enxergar através da sua nuca. Então te soltou. E o choque foi tanto que você bateu a cabeça contra a parede novamente, mas você não estava ligando, não é?

- Se você contar para alguém que me viu aqui, Granger, _eu juro_, eu vou...

- Eu não vou contar.

Era assustador pensar que você não estava prometendo aquilo só porque estava morrendo de medo, não é? Você não queria contar. Porque o mundo não estava pronto para saber que até Draco Malfoy tinha seus momentos de fraqueza. E você não queria que estivesse.

Então ele se afastou de você sem nenhuma outra palavra, e você desviou os olhos dele apenas para se dar conta que parecia fazer muito tempo desde que você respirara, que o seu peito doía.

Você viu a porta de uma das cabines completamente estilhaçada, e se deu conta que agora entendia de onde vinha o barulho que você interpretou como um tiro.

- Cinza.

Granger virou o rosto na direção da voz e se deu conta que Malfoy estava parado à porta do banheiro. Ele não a olhava, mas você tinha certeza que ele sabia que você o estava olhando.

- O quê?

- Os meus olhos. São cinza. – e ele se foi.

Cinza. Os olhos de Draco Malfoy eram cinza. Como a junção do branco e do preto que era as cores que ele encarava a vida. E você também, Granger, o seu mundinho também era preto e branco, não era? Até agora pouco, você acreditava piamente que não havia absolutamente nada de bom em Malfoy. Mas ele te deixou ir. Ele te odiava e ainda sim te deixou ir. Ele acreditou em você.

Então você pensou que agora o via com nuances de cinza, no exato tom dos seus olhos.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Terminei mais um! E eu quero dedicar este capítulo a alguém que eu amo muito e que faz aniversário hoje;

**Lally**! Ghata, eu te amo e desejo só o melhor pra ti, assim que voltar as aulas a gente sai pra comer besteira e falar mal da vida alheia. HAHAAHH Tu é muito importante para mim e eu te agradeço muito por ser a pessoa maravilhosa que é. Te desejo muito teto solar ;) Te amo!

Agradecimentos à: _misskrum_, Vick Weasley, _Juh W. Wood_, Lally Y K, _Malu Chan_, DarkAngelSly, _Morgana Gorlois Pendragon_.

**Lady Malfoy:** Own!AHHAAHAHAHAHAH Eu fico lisonjeada que você as tenha roído pela minha fic, mesmo! Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja se dando todo esse trabalho para ler Konstantine e MUITO feliz por você a estar salvando, eu faço isso com as fics que eu gosto. Muito obrigada por acompanhar, de coração. Beijos!

Como sempre, um thanks especial à **DarkAngel** que, mais uma vez, betou a fic para mim. Tu é foda, ghata!

É isso aí, até amanhã!


	6. Chapter 6

**could you let me go**

**i didn't think so**

- Malfoy, espera.

O material foi novamente arremessado contra a mesa. Os outros monitores olharam para você, Malfoy, mas você não dá a mínima, não é mesmo? Você é sempre esse bastardo auto-suficiente e mimado e é problema dos outros se eles não sabem lidar com você.

- O que você quer, Granger? – Você perguntou com a sua voz arrastada e tom aveludado.

Então me ocorreu que parecia que você estava cuspindo o meu nome, como se ele não fosse digno de constar no seu vocabulário. E eu quis te mandar à merda e ir embora. Porque eu queria ir embora, Malfoy, eu queria mesmo. Mas eu não fui. E só não fui porque você _precisava _de mim, seu filho de uma puta ingrato. E porque eu boazinha – _babaca_ – demais para ignorar tudo isto e ir embora. E com algum custo, eu normalizei a minha respiração e reprimi minha vontade de te machucar com qualquer coisa ao meu alcance.

- Eu disse 'espera'. Eu preciso falar com você.

E você não me dignou com uma resposta, ah não, você apenas voltou a se sentar na cadeira que ocupava enquanto encarava tudo àa sua volta como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais eintediante que você já fizera na vida.

Os seus poros transpiravam arrogância, Malfoy, a sua postura era comedidamente displicente. Uma das suas pernas estava estirada, enquanto a outra se dobrava. Você apoiou um das mãos na perna dobrada e com a outra você tamborilava a carteira. E eu pensei pela milésima vez naquele dia que aquilo era uma péssima idéia, e que o que você fazia com a sua vida era problema seu.

Eu poderia ter deixado em paz, Malfoy, não faria a menor diferença na minha vida. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me esquecer da sua imagem naquela noite no banheiro e de como você me pareceu _humano_. Você sentiu medo, Malfoy, eu_ vi_ nos seus olhos.

Os olhos cinza, certo? Foi isso o que você me disse, que os seus olhos eram cinza.

E depois daquele dia, eu passei a pensar em você de uma forma diferente da que eu pensara a minha vida toda. E aquilo foi um baque para mim, Malfoy, mesmo. Eu sou Hermione Granger, eu nunca admito quando estou errada porque eu _nunca_ estou errada. Mas eu estava errada sobre você, não estava? Você _era_ um filho de uma puta que precisa machucar os outros para se sentir especial, não havia dúvidas aí, mas a questão era que você era mais do que isso.

Você também se sentia derrotado. E também sentia medo. Você tinha _fraquezas._

E na sua fraqueza, você me convenceu de que valia a pena apostar em você. Porque você deixou de ser um monstro para mim. E passou a ser uma pessoa. E eu tenho fé nas pessoas.

Os outros monitores deixavam a sala lançando um olhar questionador de mim para vocêMalfoy, e eu pensei que queria que todo mundo ali se apressasse e se _fodesse_. Então eu precisava falar com você, Malfoy, aquilo _não era_ um crime.

- Hermione? - Ron me chamou antes de deixar a sala, me encarando com os seus olhos azuis daquela forma que gritava que ele estava preocupado comigo. E que aquilo era uma péssima idéia.

E eu o ignorei, porque eu sabia daquilo.

Quando Ron fechou a porta, eu me dei conta do quão silenciosa aquela sala estava. E eu sabia que deveria começar a falar, mas eu simplesmente não sabia_ como_.

- Você... Você tem alguma coisa grande em mente. – eu comecei.

O seu rosto pontudo se ergueu energicamente para me encarar. E os seus olhos transbordavam raiva e aborrecimento, mas também havia medo. E eu também tinha medo, Malfoy, porque eu não fazia idéia de como conduzir aquela conversa e de como te convencer a me ouvir.

Eu não lhe fizera uma pergunta, tampouco lhe acusara, eu apenas introduzi o assunto ressaltando o óbvio. Você_ tinha_ algo em mente, Malfoy, e aquilo era tão óbvio que até Harry sabia. Não que Harry não fosse uma pessoa sensitiva, mas ele provavelmente não teria reparado em _você_, ele se esforçava muito para te ignorar o máximo o possível. Então você mudou bruscamente em apenas alguns meses, Malfoy. E Harry reparou nisso também. Mesmo te evitando e ignorando, ele reparou em como você parecia _um monte de merda,_ de tão abatido que estava.

Mas eu disse que não. Eu disse a Harry que ele estava imaginando coisas. Eu _convenci Ron_ de que Harry estava imaginando coisas. E você sabe por que eu fiz isso? Porque seja lá o que fosse, Malfoy, esse seu _plano_ te despia da sua arrogância e da sua prepotência, esse seu plano te assustava mais do que o _inferno_. E aquilo era desumano. E eu vira com os meus próprios olhos, Malfoy, que você _era_ um humano.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando, sangue ruim. – vVocê disse sem me encarar. E eu sei que você só está me ofendendo porque não sabe o que mais fazer. Que você está com medo, coagido e _cansado_, cansado de se sentir assim. Bem vindo à humanidade, Malfoy, ninguém disse que seria fácil.

- Malfoy, eu não sou idiota, eu sei que você está tramando alguma coisa, eu sei que...

_- E se eu estiver tramando? O que você vai fazer, sua imunda?_ – vVocê gritou, se levantando e puxando a varinha do bolso num movimento só.

O coração batia tão forte que eu achei que ele fosse furar o meu peito. E o estôomago embrulhava. E visão embaçava. E aquilo tudo e era muito familiar, não era? É claro que era, aquele era exatamente o estado em que eu me encontrarva quando eu te encontrei no banheiro, Malfoy. Você se lembra?

_- O que você vai fazer, hein, sua vaca? Vai lá alertar o Pottinho? Por que você não vai lá fazer isso agora, sua vadia. Vai!_ – você gritou, me empurrando pelo ombro contra uma parede, se posicionando a poucos centímetros de mim, com a varinha ainda apontada para o meu rosto.

Você ofegava, Malfoy. E o seu cabelo platinado estava despenteado e caindo sobre o seu rosto, quase tampando as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. E eu senti _medo_. Eu senti medo porque você estava exatamente nas condições que eu te encontrei aquele dia no banheiro, e eu não fazia idéia do que fizera com que você me deixasse ir daquela vez, mas você não parecia inclinado a me deixar _agora_.

A minha mão direita segurava a minha varinha no interior das minhas vestes com força. E o meu bom senso me dizia para sacar a varinha e tirar você de perto de mim. Mas tinha uma outra parte, a parte de mim que decidira falar com você hoje,. qQue dizia que se eu sacasse a minha varinha, eu perderia a chance de ver o seu lado humano para sempre. E eu não queria. Eu me surpreendi ao pensar em como eu não queria.

Então a minha mão direita deslizou pelas minhas vestes, trazendo consigo a varinha. Eu a trouxe na direção dos seus olhos, sem segurá-la como se eu estivesse pronta para lançar um feitiço, apenas a tendo em meus dedos. E quando eu vi os seus olhos acompanhando o movimento da minha mão, eu joguei a varinha do outro lado da sala.

E talvez você tenha finalmente percebido que eu realmente queria o melhor para você. Porque você é humano.

Você abaixou lentamente a sua varinha e, embora você ainda pudesse me atingir com qualquer feitiço à menor mudança de idéia, eu soube que você não o faria, não agora, pelo menos. Porque o cinza dos seus olhos me lembrava que eu o via exatamente daquela cor, compreendido entre o preto e o branco. E que não havia motivos para qualquer mudança extremista de atitude agora. Que aquele momento era _cinza_.

Eu ainda sentia a sua respiração contra a minha face e, desta vez, a sua respiração era quente, porque eu não tinha medo, e só o medo é frio e corta daquela maneira tão singular. Você não se afastou. E eu não queria que você se afastasse.

- O que você quer de mim então, Granger? – você perguntou com aquele seu tom aveludado e de repente eum me dei conta do quão_ cansado_ você parecia.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que não precisa ser assim. – a minha voz parecia estranha até mesmo para mim. Então eu reparei que era porque eu estava falando baixo e suave. E que você estava perto, muito perto.

- E de que outro jeito poderia ser? – você estava tão cansado que não tinha nem ao menos sarcasmo na sua voz. Você estava tão cansado que não parecia dar a mínima se estava a centímetros de distancia de uma sangue ruim. Apenas conversando.

- Você poderia desistir do que está fazendo e... Parar, só parar. Nós poderíamos te esconder se parar for te colocar em problemas. Nós... Eu não sei. Mas você tem uma escolha, Malfoy, você sempre tem uma escolha.

E eu quis que você acreditasse em mim. Eu quis que você escolhesse, que_ me_ escolhesse. Nós protegeríamos você, Malfoy. Eu protegeria você.

- Eu não tenho uma escolha, Granger, eu já fodi demais com as coisas. Ninguém acreditaria em mim mesmo que eu quisesse. – você fechou os olhos, Malfoy, e de repente eu me lembrei porque eu sempre quis sentir a textura dos seus cabelos. Você_ tinha_ algo de celestial.

- Eu acreditaria em você, Malfoy. – falei com aquele tom de voz que ainda me era estranho, apenas porque era inconcebível falar de qualquer outro jeito.

Você abriu os olhos. E eu vi as milhões de matizes de cinza nas suas íris. Porque você estava tão próximo que não era nem preciso te tocar para sentir a sua presença. E você olhou nos meus olhos e eu soube que você estava vendo absolutamente _tudo_, inclusive as coisas que eu nem sabia que estavam lá. Então você sorriu. Os dentes brancos que eu odiava porque você só sorria quando estava sendo irônico. Mas não tinha nada de irônico no seu sorriso, você estava apenas sorrindo. Talvez porque tenha descoberto algo em meus olhos que até eu desconhecia.sse

- Então eu estive certo a seu respeito este tempo todo, Granger, você realmente é uma estúpida, no final das contas. – e aquela foi a primeira vez que as suas ofensas me fizeram sorrir, Malfoy. Porque eu soube que você não dissera aquilo para me machucar. Porque eu via o sorriso nos seus lábios e não era aquele sorriso que eu detestava.

E nós poderíamos ter ficado ali o resto do dia, o resto de nossas _vidas_. E eu não iria nem notar. Porque eu estava muito entretida examinando os seus olhos, o seu sorriso. E tentando me conter ao pensar que aquele era um lado seu que eu não conhecia, um lado seu que quase _ninguém_ deveria conhecer. E que aquilo fazia toda a diferença no mundo.

Mas você se afastou, colocou a sua varinha no bolso das suas calças e se afastou. E de repente estava _frio_.

- Uma escolha. Eu vou manter isto em mente, Granger. – você falou caminhando até a aporta e saindo sem olhar para trás.

E eu permaneci lá. Em silêncio. Encostada na parede. E eu sabia que você consideraria a questão porque você deixou a sala com aquele seu sorriso que era tão diferente daquele que eu odiava. E isso fez com um vestígio de sorriso permanecesse nos meus lábios, um sorriso que você causou, Malfoy. E eu te fiz sorrir também.

E o seu sorriso, Malfoy, fazia toda a diferença do mundo.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:**

Oi, pessoal. A Mismi pediu pra eu postar o capítulo porque ela não pôde entrar na net hoje e não queria deixar vcs esperando.

Então, apenas para avisar que ela vai responder às reviews do cap. passado assim que puder entrar, ok?

Obrigada ao pessoal que deixou review e continuem revisando, pq, vamos combinar, essa fic merece.

;


	7. Chapter 7

**a****nd you don't wanna be here in the future**

Os dedos longos tremiam ao romper o lacre do envelope. Porque não importa a quem ele tentasse enganar, no fundo ele sabia que era só um covarde de merda, não sabia?

Ele olhou a sua volta para se certificar que estava realmente sozinho. Ele teria adorado encontrar mais alguém naquela sala para poder adiar a abertura daquela carta, mas não tinha ninguém.

_É só você e os seus demônios agora, Malfoy, e papai não está aqui para te defender._

A parafina negra do lacre não carregava brasão algum. Mas ele conhecia o remetente daquela carta. E tudo o que ele conseguia pensar é que estava completamente_ fodido_. E tentou se lembrar que aquilo era preciso. E que ele estaria salvando a vida de alguém que amava, uma das duas _únicas_ pessoas que amava. Mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar é que aquele envelope mudaria a sua vida para sempre e isto assustava mais do que o _inferno_.

_E você ainda não está pronto para conhecer o inferno, está, Malfoy? Mas não importa, porque ele está pronto para conhecer _**você**_._

"Draco Lucius Malfoy,

Após as festividades de Natal, haverá uma cerimônia na Mansão Malfoy na qual a sua presença se faz necessária para que possa receber a maior honra de todas"

Draco amassou a carta e a colocou de volta no bolso, momentos antes de enterrar o rosto nas mãos e pensar no quão_ fodido_ ele estava. Os filhos das putas nem ao menos se deram o trabalho de assinar como remetentes, mas ele sabia quem eles eram. Ele sabia que espécie de cerimônia eles se referiam. Ele sabia qual era a honra referida. Ele sabia que aquilo _não era _uma porra de um convite.

E tudo o que ele conseguia pensar a respeito daquilo era que ele _não queria aquela merda_.

_Mas você já quis tudo isso, não quis, Malfoy? Você já quis toda a glória antes de descobrir que o preço para isto era a sua alma, não é, seu covarde de merda?_

Tornar-se um Comensal da Morte nunca fora uma opção para Draco. Lucius Malfoy sempre deixara bem claro que um dia a sua hora chegaria. E o modo como ele falava, _como todo mundo falava_, fizera Draco pensar que aquela bosta toda era importante, que faria a diferença, que eles defendiam uma causa.

Então Lucius fora preso no ano anterior e de repente o mundinho cor-de-rosa do sonserino se tornara _podre_. E tudo porque ele passou a conhecer o outro lado da equação. De repente a família dele desmoronara porque o pai fora _incompetente_ o suficiente para ser apanhando depredando o ministério. E o seu pai nunca fora um homem incompetente, mas eles tinham que achar alguém para pôr _a porra da culpa_, não tinham?

E eles escolheram Lucius porque ele não tinha _alma_. E não faria a menor diferença se ele era culpado ou inocente naquele incidente porque Lucius Malfoy não era uma pessoa, ele era o_ escravo_ de um homicida. E aquela sutil diferença entre servir alguém pelos seus ideais e vender a sua alma para aquela mesma pessoa fizera Draco repensar suas ambições.

_Mas vamos ser honestos agora, Malfoy, você não repensou suas ambições porque você queria ser dono dos seus próprios atos, você repensou porque a idéia de se vender completamente para um louco filho de uma puta te assusta mais do que tudo, não é?_

E de repente, aquela coisa toda perdera o sentido porque não havia _glória_ nenhuma em ser um peão na mão de alguém – _isto é, não havia mais glória porque o seu papai era um incompetente e jogara o nome Malfoy na lama. Antes disso, ninguém te ouviu reclamar, Malfoy _–. Não havia _poder_ nenhum em ser preso só porque você não podia contestar a porra do seu chefe.

Então a coisa toda se perdeu. Porque glória e poder eram as promessas feitas aos Comensais, mas não havia glória, e o poder que eles possuíam emanava de outra pessoa, então, no final das contas, você vendia a sua alma por_ porra nenhuma_.

Mas eles ainda tinham uma causa: garantir que o mundo mágico pertencesse única e exclusivamente aos verdadeiros herdeiros da magia.

_Isto significa genocídio, Malfoy._

Ele poderia ignorar todas as promessas feitas aos Comensais e se contentar apenas em conservar o mundo mágico e mantê-lo longe daqueles sangue ruins _imundos._ E Draco sempre gostara daquela idéia porque ele_ odiava_ sangue ruins.

_Eles são uma pragas inferiores a você, Malfoy, e o melhor que você têm a fazer é eliminá-los._

E ele lembrava porque os odiava toda vez que os seus olhos pousavam _nela_. Ela era a pior de todas, não era? Porque ela simplesmente não reconhecia que aquele mundo não lhe pertencia. E ela era podre, e feia, _e toda aquela bosta_ que munia o seu ódio dia após dia.

_Porque todo mundo precisa de algo para te impulsiona a viver, Malfoy, e você se apoiava no ódio porque era a única coisa que você sabia sentir, não?_

Então aquela coisa toda mudara e ele não fazia idéia do porquê, mas de repente aquele ódio virou tão parte dele que odiá-la não fazia mais sentindo. Confuso, não é? Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia mais odiar aquela criatura de sangue ruim porque ela o proporcionava aquele sentimento que o impulsionava a viver, e ele precisava disso tanto que aquilo se tornara parte dele tanto que _ela_ se tornara parte dele. E você não odiaria a si mesmo, não é?

_Mas você odiava, Malfoy, você odiava a si mesmo mais do que já a odiou na vida, porque você fodeu com tudo isso e a culpa para tudo estar tão confuso é sua. Porque você reparou nela. O azul e o dourado e aquela porra daquele arco-íris no meio de toda aquele preto e branco_ podre_. E você sentia falta das cores._

E de repente ele a odiava por fazê-lo odiar a si mesmo. E aquela porra toda era confusa e paradoxal. _E ele não sabia lidar com as cores_. E tudo o que ele sabia era que ele não a queria mais morta e isto mudava _tudo_.

E ele a odiava por isso.

Ele a odiava por não ter contado para ninguém que o vira morto no banheiro – _porque você estava morto, Malfoy, estava apodrecendo por dentro, não estava? _-. E por acreditar que ele podia ser mais na vida do que ser um peão na mão de alguém. _E por ser uma filha de uma puta sensível que dizia todas as coisas certas nos momentos errados_. Porque ele precisava daquilo, alguém que dissesse a ele que existia uma alternativa, mas _ela_ tivera que ser aquela pessoa e isto mudava tudo.

Porque agora a única pessoa que tinha fé nele, era a pessoa que ele jurara a vida toda destruir.

_E nem você é frio o suficiente para destruir a fé, Malfoy._

E tudo seria _lindo_ e _clichê_ se ele pudesse apenas concordar com ela e fazer algo diferente com a sua vida. Mas ele não podia, não é mesmo? Ele não podia porque escolher outro caminho mataria as duas únicas pessoas que ele amava na vida.

_E você também não destruiria o amor, Malfoy, mas desta vez, era porque você não tinha _coragem_ de lidar com as conseqüências._

Ele não podia porque Lucius estava na prisão agora. Porque Lucius fora um incompetente e alguém tinha que pagar por aquilo. _E estava todo mundo pouco se fodendo se aquilo era justo ou não_. E ele fora escolhido para pagar pelos erros do pai. Ele fora escolhido para _morrer_ no lugar do pai. Porque aquela missão era só uma maneira diferente de executá-lo e ele sabia daquilo.

Ele não conseguiria matar Albus Dumbledore e morreria tentando. E ele tentaria porque desistir faria com que matassem os seus pais. Simples assim.

_Não há salvação para você, Malfoy. Bem vindo ao inferno._

E então _ela_ surgira. Com a o seu arco-íris e a _porra_ da sua fé. E de repente ele se dera conta de que estava _cansado_. E que ele queria apenas acreditar nela e_ sumir_. Mas ele não tinha mais fé.

Draco enfiou a mão no bolso das calças tocando o papel amassado. E ele se deu conta de que aquilo tudo era grande demais para ele e que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele morreria no final daquele ano. E ele o faria para tentar salvar os seus pais, que provavelmente morreriam logo depois dele.

_E as suas cores estão desaparecendo, Malfoy. Só há o negro, agora._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Bom, queridos, antes de mais nada, gostaria de me desculpar por não ter postado nada ontem, eu, honestamente, não estava em condições de escrever nem lista de supermercado, o que dirá Konstantine, que eu tenho que pensar para escrever.

Agora eu queria agradecer à **DarkAngel** por ter postado o capítulo seis para mim quando eu não pude, e por betar a minha fic, e por me ouvir falar sobre um monte de merda, enfim; Dark, obrigada por tudo, sempre, tu é foda e eu devo Konstantine à você.

Agora às reviews! Muito obrigada à: _DarkAngelSly_, misskrum, _Juh W. Wood,_ Malu Chan, _hiorrana_, Yasmim Malfoy, _H.R.S_ (Capítulo 5)

_misskrum_, Malu Chan, _Morgana Gorlois Pendragon,_ H.R.S, _Thaaa Malfoy_, Lady Malfoy.(Capítulo 6)

É sério, as reviews de vocês me animam quando eu penso que nada mais pode.

**Hiorrana:** Sim! Para mim, relação DHr tem que ser obscura, porque né, tudo aponta para eles não ficarem juntos e eles aprenderam a vida toda a odiar um ao outro. E Hiorrana, não tem como capítulos não crescerem, os assuntos que eu me proponho a tratar ficam mais complexos, vocês iam me odiar se eu só jogasse o tema. E eu quero sim uma capa! Beijão!

**Lady Malfoy:** Não tem problema, contanto que você continue lendo a fic, eu já to feliz! E eu estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic, moça, feliz mesmo! Adoro as suas reviews! Beijão.

Agora as capas! Não sei se vocês leram a minha biografia, mas lá em fic incompletas, há 4 links para Konstantine, e estes links são as capas maravilhosas desta fic! Por isso, dêem uma olhada, elas são absurdamente lindas, juro.

E muito obrigada à **Buh** (porque as suas capas são arte) e ao **Matche **(porque tu é o máximo e a sua capa também) por terem feito as duas últimas para mim.

Continuem lendo e revisem!


	8. Chapter 8

**a****nd you don't wanna look much closer**

**c****uz you're afraid to find out all this hope, you had sent into the sky**

**by now had…**

Sétimo andar. Em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás. Eu gostaria de não ver _porra nenhuma_. Mas havia uma porta. Uma porta vandalizada, _destruída_. E eu sabia que era a porta certa. Porque nada que viesse daquilo poderia ser algo além de vandalismo e destruição.

Então eu abri a porta e eu senti vontade de vomitar porque eu _não conseguia_ arrumar aquela merda. Mas eu entrei ali mesmo assim. E fechei a porta atrás de mim. E olhei a minha volta e tudo aquilo estava _podre_ e _destruído_ e eu só queria _vomitar._ Mas eu não tinha tempo para aquilo. Eu tinha que concertar aquela merda. Porque tinha muita gente dependendo daquilo, eu incluso.

E eu só queria_ morrer_.

Porque morrer acabaria com as minhas responsabilidades. Porque eu morreria se não conseguisse concertar aquilo e morreria se concertasse. Então era melhor acabar com aquela porra de uma vez por todas e pôr fim no meu esforço. Porque eu _odeio_ me esforçar.

Mas eu tinha que continuar com aquela bosta, não tinha? Lucius e Narcissa dependiam daquilo. E eles valiam o meu esforço. _Eles valiam o meu esforço quando nem a mina vida valia_. Então eu tirei a varinha do meu bolso. E encarei o armário sumidouro. E me preparei para sair dali frustrado e desesperado porque eu não conseguiria arrumar aquela merda. E meus pais dependiam de mim.

E eu tentei. Por minutos, horas, _dias_. Eu tentei. Eu lancei feitiços complexos em objetos simples e assisti os meus esforços sumirem em meio ao vão. E eu me desesperei. E eu chorei, por Deus. Chorei como um filho de uma puta porque eu não sabia o que mais fazer. Eu tinha poucas opções. E o tempo era curto. E ficava mais curto a cada tentativa frustrada.

E naquele dia não foi diferente. E eu sabia que não seria diferente e mesmo assim tivera que tentar. _Aquilo_ era frustrante. Eu pesquisei. E lancei todos os feitiços que eu conhecia e ainda assim não conseguia concertar o armário. E eu chorei, como chorei em todas as outras vezes. E chorar me fazia sentir fraco e _perdido._ E eu só conseguia pensar que deveria ter algum filho da puta naquele mundo que poderia me matar _agora_.

Já era noite quando eu saí da sala precisa. A varinha presa entre os meus dedos. E o desespero tomando conta de todos os meus sentidos. Mais um dia se passara. Mais opções foram descartadas. E eu ainda não obtivera resultado nenhum. E ele mataria toda a minha família porque eu era _uma merda de um incompetente_.

Eu pensei em ir até o banheiro da Murta e chorar. E ser patético e digno de pena. E gritar a plenos pulmões que a minha vida era uma merda e que queria morrer. E eu escolhera aquele banheiro entre qualquer outro canto do mundo para fazer aquelas coisas porque aquele banheiro tinha cheiro de morte. E eu era simpático à morte.

Mas eu não fui até o banheiro da Murta. Eu não fui porque _ela_ estava ali, do lado de fora da sala precisa. Esperando.

E tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi encará-la. A varinha ainda frouxa entre os meus dedos. Os olhos castanhos presos nos meus. E eu pensei que ela saberia que eu estava tramando alguma coisa, mas ela _já sabia _que eu estava. Ela me disse. Ela me confrontara. _Ela acreditou em mim_. E agora eu saía da sala precisa com os olhos inchados e ela saberia que não correspondera às suas expectativas. E por alguma porra de motivo, aquilo doía.

Ela se levantou e andou até mim. E então ela parou. Um metro de distância. Ela me encostaria se esticasse o braço. E eu sei que eu deveria sentir asco àquele pensamento. Mas eu estava cansado de sentir e de policiar os meus sentimentos. Eu não sentia asco, eu não sentia porra nenhuma. Eu estava só _cansado_.

- Você escolheu. – ela disse. A voz suave como daquela vez que me confrontara na sala da monitoria. Os braços soltos ao lado do tronco. A camisa branca com os dois últimos botões abertos. A gravata frouxa no pescoço. E ela também parecia cansada. E decepcionada.

E eu só queria que ela se_ fodesse_. Eu não _pedi _que ela acreditasse em mim. Eu não lhe dei _motivos_ para acreditar em mim. Eu ainda era o mesmo filho da puta desprezível que a humilharia na primeira oportunidade, não importando o quão bonita ela ficasse de azul, aliás, eu a humilharia _justamente _por ficar tão bonita de azul. Porque foi naquele dia que essa vadia mudou tudo. E ela não fazia a mínima idéia disso.

- O quê? Você achou que eu consideraria a sua proposta? Eu tenho nojo de você, eu não considero nada do que você diz. – eu falei, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e quase sorrindo ao ver uma expressão magoada em seu semblante. Eu também estava magoado, era apenas justo que ela estivesse também.

_Porque eu não pedi pela sua fé, sua sangue ruim filha de puta. E porque você ousou ter fé em mim quando ninguém mais tinha. E porque a sua fé me fez questionar toda a minha situação e procurar por uma saída. E porque me dar conta de que não há uma saída me matou um pouco mais._

- Você está mentindo. – ela replicou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. E de repente eu me dei conta do quão _sensível_ ela era. E do quão fácil era machucá-la. E do quanto eu _queria_ machucá-la.

- Some da minha frente, Granger. Eu te deixei escapar duas vezes, não vai haver uma terceira oportunidade, pode ter certeza disso. – e eu queria machucá-la porque aí ela saberia como eu me sentia. Porque se eu a machucasse ela me compreenderia. E se me compreendesse, talvez não perdesse a fé em mim. E _alguém_ tinha que ter fé em mim. E eu não acreditava em mais porra nenhuma.

- Não. – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços contra o peito. – Eu mantenho o que eu disse, Malfoy, você tem uma escolha e eu... Nós podemos salvá-lo. E você só precisa deixar porque eu quer...

- _Você não pode me salvar, sua filha de uma puta. Ninguém pode me salvar, eu não preciso que me salvem!_ – eu gritei, empurrando-a contra a parede e prendendo o seu pescoço com as minhas mãos.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu via_ medo_ neles. E eu me senti satisfeito e motivado por isso porque o medo machuca. E eu só queria machucá-la. Então eu apertei um pouco mais as minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço. E os orbes castanhos me encaravam e de repente eu me lembrei que aquele castanho era o mais próximo do arco-íris que eu chegaria. E que eu precisava das cores. E que eu precisava de dourado. E que eu precisava da fé dela. E que eu só queria que ela entendesse _porquê_ eu ainda estava seguindo com o meu plano. E que a cor do seu rosto estava sumindo. _E que eu precisava das cores_.

Então eu a soltei. E encarei as minhas mãos. E me dei conta que eu quase eliminei com as minhas próprias mãos a única pessoa no mundo que tinha fé em mim.

E ela ofegava. E _tremia_. E eu tremia. E eu me lembrei o quanto eu queria_ morrer_. E eu tentei mentalizar que ela era podre e imunda e que eu não fizera nada de errado. E que seria melhor para o mundo se eu tivesse concluído o meu serviço. _Mas eu estava cansado de mentir para mim mesmo e sentir o que eu não sentia_. E eu só sentia muito.

- Eu... – eu comecei. Mas eu era um filho da puta mimado que nunca pedira perdão por nada na vida. E eu não conhecia as palavras. E só sentia muito.

Eu sabia que depois daquilo, ela nunca mais me daria uma chance na vida. E que eu queria outra chance. Mesmo não tendo idéia do por quê.

- Não, espera. – eu disse tocando no antebraço dela. E ela tentou se desvencilhar de mim e eu a segurei. E a puxei de volta para perto de mim. E os olhos dela gritavam que ela estava com medo. _E eu sentia muito, porra_. – Eu não... Eu não quis, eu não...

E as palavras simplesmente não se formavam. E o meu estômago revirava em desespero. Porque ela ainda tremia de medo. E eu só queria poder _desfazer toda aquela merda_. Mas eu não conhecia as palavras. E o nó na minha garganta apertava.

E a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi soltar o seu antebraço e levar as minhas duas mãos ao seu rosto. Porque ela me lia como ninguém. E eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu sentia muito. Então eu levantei o seu rosto com as minhas mãos para que ela me encarasse. Para que ela me _lesse_. E quando ela abriu os olhos tudo parou.

O ar a nossa volta parou. E de repente eu me dei conta de todas as vibrações ao nosso redor e de como elas emitiam sons. E que o único som que eu conseguia ouvir era o do meu coração completamente descompassado. E eu quis que ela ouvisse também. Porque aquela era a única música que eu tinha para oferecer. E a música nos traz para mais perto de Deus, não traz? E eu não acredito nessa porra toda, mas talvez ela acredite. E eu só queria que ela _acreditasse _em mim.

Os olhos castanhos estavam presos nos meus. E eu sabia que ela estava tentando entender tudo aquilo. Que estava tentando entender _o merda incoerente_ que eu era. E eu deixei que ela tentasse. Porque nem eu entendia.

E porque até ontem eu só admitia que gostava de azul e dourado. E hoje eu parecia gostar de todas as suas cores. E eu me lembrava que deveria odiá-la. Mas eu tinha tantas outras coisas em mente que aquilo parecia supérfluo e idiota. Eu estava tão desesperado, que eu esqueci _como_ odiá-la. E eu não queria lembrar, porque era muito melhor sentir _aquilo_ do que ódio. Seja lá aquilo o que fosse.

- Eu sinto muito. – eu finalmente falei. E olhos dela entraram em foco novamente. E ela não falou nada, pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione Granger não falou. – Eu não posso escolher o seu lado. Eu não posso_ te_ escolher. Eu queria, mas eu não posso. Muita gente morreria se eu fizesse isso e eu não posso.

E eu nunca fora tão franco com alguém em toda a minha vida. Tão _vulnerável_. E eu escolhera justamente _ela_ para dizer tudo aquilo. Mas sob aquele contexto, aquilo fazia completo sentido. Porque ela era a única que me ouviria, de qualquer forma.

Ela ainda não falou nada. Apenas me media com os seus olhos dourados que eu aprendi a apreciar. E de repente ela estendeu a mão e tocou os meus cabelos. E eu não fazia idéia de que porra ela estava fazendo, mas eu deixei que fizesse. Porque ela também não fazia a mínima idéia do que eu estava fazendo segurando o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, mas ainda sim, ela consentira.

E ela sorriu. Não era o sorriso mais contagiante ou bonito. Não era nem ao menos_ feliz_. Mas era um sorriso. E então eu soube que ela entendia. E que ela tinha fé em mim. E que eu precisava daquilo porque eu não tinha mais _nada._

E eu sorri também. Da mesma maneira que ela sorria. Porque ela precisava entender que ela poderia ter fé em mim e que eu precisava daquilo, mas que eu não corresponderia às suas expectativas porque eu estava _fodido_.

Então ela tirou a mão dos meus cabelos e colocou a em meu pulso, próximo ao seu rosto. E ela se inclinou na minha direção. E cobriu os meus lábios com os seus. E o meu coração batia desesperado. E o estômago afundava. E a cabeça flutuava. E tudo aquilo no mísero segundo que aquela coisa toda durou. Porque quando eu voltei a mim e registrei aquela cena, o beijo já tinha acabado.

E _não foi_ um beijo. Foi apenas uma maneira de me dizer que ela me entendia. E que ela estaria ali.

E eu apreciava tudo aquilo. E os meus lábios pareciam formigar.

Ela tirou as mãos de mim e as minhas do rosto dela com delicadeza. E se afastou. Sem um sorriso, sem uma palavra.

_E o seu silêncio, Granger, dizia a_bsolutamente_ tudo. E eu sorri. E de repente morrer não parecia mais a minha única alternativa._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**  
E novamente, ser objetiva não é a minha, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ver o Draco descrevendo qualquer coisa de outra maneira. AHAHAHE

Esse capítulo _me lufa_ porque o Draco não faz idéia do que fazer com a vida dele e assistir Draco-sou-rei-do-universo-Malfoy entrar em colapso dói no coração.

Só mais três capítulos in Hogwarts, galera, o resto é off. o/

Agradecimentos à: _DarkAngelSly_, misskrum, _Malu Chan_

**Lady Malfoy**: Ai, dá uma pena do Draco, não dá? Eu também tenho. HAHAHAH E muito obrigada pela sua review, moça. E essa consciência completamente deturpada do Draquinho que faz ele ser gatão, né? Beijos!

E mais uma vez, thanks à **Dark** que é o meu amore mesmo baseando a sua dieta em pipoca e cafeína. (L)

Ai gente, _mimimi_, revisem. HAHAAHAHAHA

Vocês me acostumaram mal, agora arquem com isso!


	9. Chapter 9

**crashed**

- Aquele Malfoy fedelho disse que ficaria pronto hoje. E se não ficar, eu vou me encarregar pessoalme...

- Você não vai se encarregar pessoalmente de _porra nenhuma_, Fenrir. Se Draco disse que vai ficar pronto hoje, então vai ficar pronto hoje. Olha pra merda da sua moeda e cala a boca.

- Ora, Bella, eu só estava dizendo...

- Lestrange.

- Lestrange, eu só estava dizendo que não se pode confiar cegamente no menino.

- Ele é um Malfoy. Você pode confiar cegamente em um Malfoy.

**xx**

Você gritou. E xingou. E socou a parede. E gritou mais uma vez. E qualquer um teria pensado que você estava completamente insano mas você queria todo mundo se _fodesse _porque, enfim, aquela porra funcionava.

_O armário sumidouro funcionava_.

E você conseguiu com os seus próprios esforços. A primeira coisa _na vida_ que você conseguia algo por mérito próprio, na verdade. E então você se lembrou que você poderia viver. E que a sua família iria viver. E que Narcissa poderia descansar agora. Porque você conseguiu, Malfoy, você conseguiu.

E você quis chorar porque era a primeira vez em meses que você sentia algo além de desespero. _Alívio_, era isso o que você sentia. Mas você não choraria mais. Você prometeu a si mesmo que _nunca mais _derramaria uma merda de uma lágrima. Porque você estava cansado de sentir fraco, exposto, _fodido_. E agora tudo terminaria. E você não comemoraria com o mesmo gesto do seu fracasso, comemoraria?

Então você ouviu uma voz. E de repente você se lembrou que não desejara que mais ninguém que tentasse encontrara a sala precisa para quaisquer fins não a encontrasse. E você sentiu a espinha gelar porque você era _uma merda de um incompetente_ que não conseguia fazer porra nenhuma direito.

Era Potter. Aquela voz era de Potter. Ele vinha te vigiando há meses e você sabia que ele não precisava nem ter certeza para saber que era você quem estava ali dentro. Que era você quem estava comemorando. Que você tinha conseguido concertar aquela porra, _seu incompetente de merda_. E agora, Malfoy, ele iria falar com Dumbledore. E o velho interceptaria o seu plano antes mesmo de você colocá-lo em prática. E os comensais não viriam te ajudar. E você iria morrer. A sua família iria morrer. E tudo porque você é uma porra de um incompetente.

- Quem está aí?

Era uma mulher. _Por Deus_, era uma mulher. Uma mulher que você nem ao menos conhecia. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas qualquer pessoa era melhor do que Potter. E se fosse uma mulher qualquer não seria problema porque só Potter sabia que você estava tramando alguma coisa. Potter e _ela_. Mas ela não precisaria perguntar para saber que era você quem estava aí dentro.

E o nó no seu estomago começava a se desfazer. Você ainda era um incompetente, Malfoy, mas talvez você não tivesse acabado com tudo. Ainda.

Então você desejou ficar sozinho na sala precisa. E desejou não ser mais incomodado. E a voz da mulher se calou.

E você sabia que aquilo não danificara o seu plano. E que você ainda tinha o mérito por ter conseguido concertar aquele armário. Mas não havia mais _euforia_. E de repente você estava ciente de todo o mundo a sua volta. E de que você estava prestes a soltar comensais da morte na escola. E que as pessoas poderiam se ferir.

Você estaria pouco fodendo, Malfoy, porque você era um filho de uma puta egocêntrico que nunca pensara em outra pessoa na vida a não ser em si mesmo, mas tinha algo te _incomodando_ naquela situação e naquela percepção de que você poderia matar alguém ao seguir com o seu plano.

E você disse a si mesmo que estava sendo idiota e que nenhum dos seus amigos seria prejudicado naquilo tudo. Mas não era com um_ amigo_ que você estava preocupado, Malfoy, era?

Aquele nó na sua garganta se fechou um pouco mais. E você se de conta de que estava pensando _nela._ E que você não precisava mais dela. Da sua fé. Da sua bondade. _Da porra das suas cores_. Mas você ainda estava pensando nela. E naquele não-beijo que ela te deu há alguns meses.

Você nem ao menos _gostou _daquilo. Começou sem nenhum pretexto. E terminou rápido demais. E que se foda tudo aquilo porque o não-beijo nem poderia ter acontecido. Porque você deveria ter _nojo_ dela, Malfoy, você se lembra? Ela ainda era uma sangue ruim, seu merda, nada mudou.

E você tentou respirar fundo e dizer a si mesmo que _nada _tinha mudado. Mas aquilo era hipocrisia demais até para você, não era? Você não gostaria que as coisas tivessem mudado, mas elas mudaram. E você consentiu. Não, você fez pior do que isso, você precisou dessas mudanças para seguir em frente, porque você estava _morto_, não estava?

Agora você sucedera, Malfoy, e você poderia olhar para ela com aquela sua postura arrogante e dizer que ela tinha imaginado aquela porra toda e que a mataria se ela tentasse lhe dizer o contrario. E você poderia até matá-la. Mas a merda é que você se lembrava de como tinha sido, não se lembrava? E você se lembrava de empurrá-la contra a parede mais de uma vez. E de como os olhos dela te mediam daquele jeito que derrubava tudo em você. Porque ela também tinha medo. Ela tinha _mais_ medo que você. E mesmo assim ela se prontificara a ficar do seu lado, mesmo sabendo que você a decepcionaria.

E você não se esqueceu disso. De nada disso. As cores estavam todas guardadas na sua memória. E você não sabia se as mudanças começaram com a percepção de todos os tons dela ou se foi quando ela resolveu ter fé em você. Mas a questão é que aquilo mudara tudo. Você _permitiu_ que mudasse. E de repente você só não a odiava como aquilo tudo também _importava_. E você não queria que ela morresse agora.

E então você estava parado na sala precisa, ao lado do armário que você trabalhara por meses para concertar. E você não conseguia se lembrar _porque_ deveria estar comemorando.

**xx**

- Já está ficando tarde, _Bella_.

- _Não me chame de Bella._

- Mas está ficando tarde e você _sabe_.

- Ele _vai _concertar aquele armário e vai ser _hoje_, Fenrir. Cala a _porra _da boca e presta atenção na sua moeda.

- Tudo bem, _Lestrange_. Mas está tarde.

**xx**

Você ficou na sala precisa por mais alguns minutos. Em silêncio. O coração na mão. Acompanhado apenas da percepção que você poderia matá-la assim que mudasse a mensagem na sua moeda. E que você não queria matá-la. E você sentiu ódio ao pensar que ela com certeza iria se meter naquilo tudo quando soubesse que havia comensais na escola. Ela não poderia se esconder e ficar fora do caminho como qualquer aluno normal. Ela tinha que ser _uma porra de uma mártir_ e você _odiava_ isso nela.

Porque isso poderia matá-la agora. E você não queria que ela morresse.

Então você pensou que os conflitos morais dela não eram problema seu. E que se ela resolvesse duelar com pessoas muito mais capacitadas que ela, era problema dela e você não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas você tinha. Você tinha porque você era o responsável por trazer os comensais à escola. Você tinha porque ela ficou do seu lado quando ninguém mais ficou. _E que seria traição_. Mesmo que você não fizesse nada contra ela, especificamente. A omissão seria traição. Ela tinha que saber o que a aguardava.

E se ela soubesse com antecipação, talvez, _apenas talvez_, ela o ouvisse e ficasse longe daquilo tudo. E você sabia que era absurdo presumir aquilo. E que ela seguiria aquele Potter filho de uma puta até o inferno. Mas você devia isso a ela. E pela primeira vez na vida, você achou que deveria ajudar alguém mesmo que aquilo não mudasse nada para você.

E então você respirou fundo. E o ar parecia não chegar aos seus pulmões. E saiu da sala precisa. A moeda intacta no seu bolso.

Você não sabia aonde encontrá-la, mas ela era Hermione Granger e era senso comum começar a procurá-la pela biblioteca. Então você foi.

E a biblioteca parecia _longe_. E você olhou no relógio e se deu conta de que já estava tarde. E que o tempo era curto. E que os comensais não te esperariam por muito tempo. E que Narcissa estava com eles. E então você correu. Xingando aquela merda de castelo e aquelas merdas de escadas que se moviam e te levavam para qualquer porra de lugar, menos o que você queria ir.

E de repente você se deu conta do quão _patética_ era aquela situação. Encontrá-la _não mudaria _nada. Ela ainda iria lutar contra os comensais. Por Deus, ela iria lutar contra _você _se necessário. E o motivo pelo qual ela se aproximou de você foi _pena_. Porque ela te viu morto no banheiro e ela era uma porra de uma mártir e achou que poderia fazer algo por você.

Ela não tinha fé em você, Malfoy, ela tinha pena. Você era digno de _pena_. E você era um Malfoy, você ainda se lembra disso, não se lembra? E você tem sangue puro. E não havia espaço no mundo para uma sujeitinha de sangue _imundo_ ter pena de _você._

Provavelmente fora _Potter_ quem a mandara atrás de você, no final das contas. Porque Potter sabia que você estava planejando algo e sabia que ela era uma _vadia sensível_ e que ela poderia convencer até a você do que quisesse. E ela te convenceu, não convenceu? Ela te convenceu que era boa. E que ela acreditava em você. Quando na verdade não _nada daquela merda_.

E quando você se deu conta, você já estava parado na porta da biblioteca. E ela estava lá. Como você previra, ela estava lá. Os cabelos castanhos – e você nem gostava de castanho, castanho era uma cor _feia_ – presos num coque mal feito no topo da sua cabeça. As costas arqueadas. E havia aquela _mão_ nas costas da cadeira dela. Aquela _mão sardenta_ nas costas da cadeira dela. E você não precisou nem olhar para ele para saber que se tratava de Weasley.

E era Weasley. A cabeça dele quase encostada na dela enquanto ela apontava para alguma coisa nos pergaminhos a sua frente. Você sabia que ela estava lhe explicando alguma coisa – porque ele era um estúpido que não conseguia entender porra nenhuma sozinho – mas que ele estava _pouco se fodendo_ para o que ela falasse. Ele só queria ficar _perto_ dela, não queria? Ele queria ficar perto dela, Malfoy, porque por mais vibrantes que fossem as cores dele, _só ela_ era dourada.

E você sentiu vontade de vomitar porque à luz de velas, o castanho _feio_ era dourado. E Weasley sabia disso também.

E você se sentiu um_ idiota_. Porque esse tempo todo ela fora o dourado de Weasley. E você chegou a pensar – por instante, _apenas por um instante_ – que talvez ela fosse o seu.

E você sentiu ódio. Porque aquele tempo todo você pensou que ela acreditava em você quando provavelmente era tudo um plano de Potter. E você sentiu ódio porque ela encostou os lábios dela no seu e pareceu _certo_. E que ela era só uma _vadia_ que fez o que tinha que ser feito para conseguir a sua confiança naquela hora.

Você a odiou a vida toda porque ela era uma hipócrita. E depois deixou de odiá-la porque ela acreditava em você. Pois agora você a odiava ainda mais porque ela era uma hipócrita que conseguiu convencer até _você_ da suposta bondade dela. E você enfiou a sua mão esquerda no bolso. E o metal frio da moeda entrou em contato com os seus dedos.

Você puxou a moeda e a encarou, Malfoy. E de repente você _queria_ que ela morresse.

"_Está pronto. Entrem"_

E você nunca gostou dela, de qualquer forma.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu achei que esse capítulo não fosse sair nunca! HAHAHAHAH

Own! Quanta review! Agora sim, gente! HAHAHAH

Queria agradecer imensamente pelas reviews maravilhosas à: _DarkAngelSly_, misskrum, _Lally Y. K_, Jackie B. Malfoy, _Thaaa Malfoy_, Yasmim Malfoy (x3), _licca-weasley-malfoy_, Ara Potter. 

**Lady Malfoy: **Nossa, moça, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Eu tentei deixar o beijo deles quase como um não-beijo, porque aí teria mais significado do que uma agarração. AHAHAHH Muito obrigada mesmo! Continue acompanhando! Beijos. 

**Hiorrana:** Muito obrigada amore, mesmo, mesmo! E eu aguardo a sua capa! E espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo nove!

Agradecimentos especiais adinha para quem? Ela mesma! **DarkAngel**, minha amiga, beta e corassaum. E já que estamos aqui, gostaria de recomendar uma fic dela que se chama **Roostless Tree** (sim, do Damien Rice). É uma one-shot DHr simplesmente maravilhosa, essa fic _dói_ e eu recomendo demais!

É isso aí, galera. Revisem!


	10. Chapter 10

**a****nd it did**

**b****ecause of me**

O som dos meus sapatos no chão era a única coisa que eu ouvia. Eu estava perto da sala precisa agora. E tudo o que eu precisava fazer era ir até lá e desejar ver o armário sumidouro e abrir a porta. E tudo estaria pronto. E então aquilo não seria mais problema meu. E o meu coração doía no peito de tão forte que bati. E parecia mais forte a cada passo que eu dava. Mas eu o ignorava. E prestava atenção somente no som dos meus sapatos no chão.

_Porque você não quer pensar, não é mesmo? Você vai foder com tudo e você sabe disso._

Eu sabia que aquilo não tinha mais volta, porque eu já avisara os comensais e ele já estaria a minha espera. E eu só queria me lembrar _porque_ eu decidira que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer. Mas não havia o certo e o errado no meu mundo. Existiam os atos e as suas conseqüências. E abrir as portas do meu colégio para os comensais significaria salvar a minha família. E era só isso o que me importava. Não tinha mais _ninguém_ que me importasse.

E pensar naquilo fazia o meu coração bater mais rápido e o meu estomago revirar. E eu sabia que o nome daquilo era _culpa._ E eu tentava me convencer que não havia nada para se sentir culpado naquela merda toda. Aquela situação era muito maior do que eu. E eu estava fazendo somente o necessário para salvar a mim e a minha família. _Mas eu ainda não tinha conseguido tirá-la da minha cabeça._

E eu pensei que talvez eu tivesse chegado rápido demais à conclusão que ela esteve ajudando Potter este tempo. Que ela mentiu para mim. Mas a verdade é que eu _queria_ acreditar naquilo. Seria muito mais fácil se ela fosse só uma hipócrita filha de uma puta. _Porque hipócritas não têm cores_. E se ela não tivesse cores, eu não estaria perdendo nada.

_E também era muito fácil pensar que ela o tinha decepcionado do que lidar com o fato que você estava fodendo com tudo mais uma vez, não era, Malfoy? Porque você está acostumado a lidar com a decepção. Mas de repente, decepcioná-la _importa_. E você não está acostumado a se importar._

Mas eu me lembrava da mão de Weasley nas costas da cadeira dela e de repente eu me sentia _idiota_. Porque todo mundo sempre soube que os dois acabariam juntos. E em algum momento durante aquele ano, eu presumi que talvez, _apenas talvez_, ela fosse acabar_ comigo_. E pensar naquilo fazia com que eu tivesse vontade de vomitar porque _aquilo sim_ era _errado – e de repente você se esqueceu daquela merda de que só havia os atos e as suas conseqüências porque era mais fácil pensar que aquilo era errado e ponto final_. Ela era _imunda_ e eu era herdeiro de uma família respeitada. Não havia _espaço_ na minha vida para uma merda daquelas. _E eu nem gostava dela._

E eu nem lembrava porque de repente eu começara a achar o azul e o dourado tão atraentes. _Eu estava pouco me fodendo para as cores_. Ela nem era bonita. Dourado e azul não eram bonitos. E ela me irritava. E eu odiava aquela porra de mania que ela tinha de proteger os fracos e oprimidos. E ela tentou proteger a _mim._ Como se estivesse sendo _caridosa _comigo. E ela tentou me proteger porque eu dava _pena._ Ela não acreditava em mim, nunca acreditou. Aquela história de me salvar sempre foi para tranqüilizar aquela merda da consciência _dela._ E eu queria que ela e a consciência dela _se fodessem_. Eu não _precisava_ daquilo. _E eu não queria as cores_.

E de repente eu não estava bravo, eu estava _puto._ Porque eu deixei que ela chegasse perto demais de mim. E porque eu deixei que mexesse com a minha cabeça. E porque eu deixei que me desse aquela porra daquele beijo que na hora pareceu significar _tanto_. E agora eu via que ela não tinha fé em mim. E que nunca teve. E que azul e dourado ficavam muito melhor em Weasley porque ele podia se subjugar a ficar com uma nojenta como ela. Eu não.

_E o que doía mesmo, Malfoy, é que de repente você queria _muito_ estar na pele de Weasley, não queria?_

Eu estava na frente da sala precisa agora. A mão esquerda fechada firmemente contra a moeda. E eu fechei os olhos. Tendo em mente que tudo o que eu precisava fazer era desejar ver o armário e abrir a porta. E então tudo estaria acabado. E eu poderia ter a minha vidinha de volta.

E eu queria a minha vidinha de volta. Não havia nada de incerto e de _cores vibrantes _na minha antiga vida. E eu não sabia lidar com incertezas ou com as cores.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso, não vai?

E o meu coração deu um salto. E eu senti um gosto amargo na minha boca. E eu só queria ter chegado mais cedo à sala para ter aberto logo essa merda de porta e já era me livrado daquilo. Porque não importava o quão convicto eu estivesse sobre aquilo tudo, aquela_ voz_ sempre colocava alguma merda na minha cabeça.

E eu só queria ignorá-la. Mas eu não _conseguia._ E eu só queria entender _por que _eu não conseguia ignorá-la se ela era só uma hipócrita filha de uma puta.

_Porque no fundo, Malfoy, bem no fundo, você não acha nada disso, acha?_

- Sai daqui. – eu falei com os olhos presos na parede de onde surgiria a porta.

- Eu só não consigo acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Malfoy, eu achei que...

_- Você achou o quê?_ – eu gritei me virando para encará-la. – _Que tinha conseguido me manipular? Que eu ia virar mais um dos seus amiguinhos patéticos? Eu te disse que eu ia continuar com essa merda, Granger. Agora some daqui!_

E eu senti ódio. Senti ódio porque ela tivera a audácia de me confrontar mais uma vez. Senti ódio por ela achar que podia me manipular. Senti ódio ao me dar conta que tudo o que ela quis esse tempo todo _era_ me manipular. Que ela nunca acreditou em mim. E eu sentia ódio dos seus cabelos presos naquele nó mal feito no topo da sua cabeça. E da gravata frouxa no seu pescoço. E da camisa para fora da sua saia. E os fios castanhos – _dourados_ – caiam no seu rosto e ela parecia desolada. E decepcionada. _E ela não tinha o direito de se sentir decepcionada porque _ela_ me decepcionara._

_- Eu sei que você disse que continuaria, mas eu pensei que você poderia ter pedido ajuda!_ – ela gritou se aproximando de mim. E aquela foi a primeira vez que ela gritou comigo. E eu podia ver que ela estava tão puta quanto eu. E aquilo me fez sentir bem porque ao menos uma vez eu não tinha que sentir tudo sozinho.

Nós estávamos muito perto agora. Eu conseguia sentir o calor da sua respiração contra o meu rosto. E o rosto dela estava vermelho de raiva. E eu soube que ela não de afastaria. Ótimo, porque eu não pretendia ir a lugar nenhum. Eu ficaria ali até ela entender que aquele não era a merda do lugar dela. E até ela se arrepender de ter se metido _na porra_ da minha vida.

_E até se convencer plenamente que ela era tão ruim quanto você queria acreditar que ela era, certo, Malfoy? Porque, honestamente, você não acreditava em nada daquela merda._

_- Eu já disse que eu não preciso de ajuda!_ – e ela estava tão perto. E eu só queria que ela _se fodesse_. E queria machucá-la, para ela nunca mais se meter na minha com _aquelas porras de cores_.

_- E eu achei que você ia deixar de ser essa porra de moleque mimado que é e fazer a coisa certa para variar, seu merda!_ – ela gritou me empurrando contra a parede. E mal acreditei quando senti as pedras contra as minhas costas. Ela me empurrara contra a parede. _Aquela imunda filha de uma puta achava que podia me empurra contra a parede._

Eu só queria _matá-la._

- E o que te faz pensar que _você_ sabe qual é a coisa certa? Hein, Sua filha de uma puta arrogante? – eu perguntei baixinho. E ela estava _tão_ perto.

Ela ofegava. E o seu peito subia e descia contra o meu. E os cabelos que desprendiam do seu nó tocavam o meu pescoço. E ela tinha sardas sobre o nariz. E eu só queria pensar em um jeito de _quebrá-la_. E foder tanto com ela que ela nunca mais tivesse a _coragem_ de olhar para mim novamente.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que você pretende fazer, Malfoy, mas eu sei que você vai por a vida de todo mundo em perigo e _isto_ é errado. – ela falou com o mesmo tom de voz que eu usava, quase como se me desafiasse a responder.

E eu responderia, sua filha de uma puta, pode ter _certeza _que eu responderia.

- Errado? _Errado?_ Você vai querer _me_ dizer o que é errado? - eu perguntei aproximado o meu rosto ainda mais do dela - Errado é colocarem a sua cabeça a prêmio porque o seu pai foi um incompetente. Errado é quando _ele não foi_ incompetente mas está todo mundo _pouco se fodendo_ e colocam a culpa nele mesmo assim. Errado é te dizerem que se você não _foder com tudo_, eles vão te matar. E a sua mãe. E o seu pai. E que a culpa vai ser_ sua_ porque nem para foder com tudo você serve. Isto é errado, Granger. – e os olhos castanhos dela agora se arregalavam em horror. E eu achava ótimo que estivessem porque eu só queria que ela ficasse _horrorizada_ e_ fodida_. Como eu estava – Então não venha me falar que eu não sei o que é errado, _sua vadia_.

E os olhos castanhos estavam presos nos meus agora. E eu sabia que ela estava tentando me entender, que estava tentar me _ler_. E eu estava pouco me fodendo se ela conseguisse ou não. Porque eu estava cansado de me justificar e cansado de considerar os prós e os contras das minhas atitudes. Eu só queria acabar com aquilo.

- Eu não sabia... Eu não... – você começou. Mas não tinha nada que você pudesse me dizer que valeria a pena escutar.

- É claro que você não sabia, esse tipo de coisa _não acontece _no seu mundo cor de rosa. Agora _some_ da minha frente e deixa eu terminar logo com isso. – eu falei, e de repente a minha voz tinha perdido aquele tom agressivo. E eu me dei conta que eu só sentia cansaço. - E se esconda. Eu vou te dar dez minutos.

E eu não sabia por que tinha falado aquilo. Porque dera a ela a chance de esconder. Mas a verdade é que eu não sabia de _absolutamente _nada. E eu não sabia o que pensar a respeito dela. E eu estava cansado demais e fodido demais para pensar naquele momento. Então eu lhe dei o benefício da dúvida. E ela que fizesse o que bem entendesse com aquilo.

_E talvez você soubesse _exatamente_ o que pensar, só que a verdade lhe parecia ainda mais confusa do que a incerteza, não?_

Mas ela não se afastou. Ela ficou lá, há centímetros de distância me encarando com aqueles olhos de chocolate. E tentando ver _através_ de mim. Mas não havia mais nada para ver. Ela já me conhecia por completo, agora. Eu era só o moleque covarde e arisco que se enrolara com os problemas da família e estava disposto a entregar a escola inteira para salvar o próprio pescoço. Não tinha mais _nada_ para ver.

- Granger, vai embor...

- Eu sei que você não precisa de ajuda, Malfoy, mas eu gostaria de poder te ajudar mesmo assim. – e lá vinha ela com aquela pena de novo. E eu me lembrei porque eu estava _tão puto_ há alguns instantes.

- Eu _não preciso_ que você sinta pena de mim. Eu _não sou_ um moleque legal que só está infeliz e sozinho. Você _não pode _fazer nada por mim.

E aquele tom de ameaça voltara a minha voz. E o meu sangue voltara a pulsar perceptivelmente em minhas veias. E era _humilhante_ que ela sentisse _pena_ de mim. E eu só queria que ela fosse embora.

- Eu não tenho _pena_ de você, Malfoy. E eu sei que você não é legal. Eu só estou dizendo que você não precisa escolher entre a sua família e o colégio. Nós poderíamos esconder vocês. Você só precisa _deixar_.

E eu a encarei. Desfazendo aquela expressão de repudio que eu sabia estar tomando conta do meu semblante. E eu só queria poder acreditar nela e esquecer aquela merda toda e me _esconder_. E que se fodesse quem tinha dito que os Malfoys não se escondiam. Esconder-me parecia a melhor das opções naquele momento. Eu poderia ter tudo. Eu poderia salvar os meus pais. E eu não a decepcionaria. E eu não queria nem começara pensar _por que_ importava tanto não decepcionar Granger. Mas a verdade é que importava. Pelas cores, por ela ter tido o trabalho de falar comigo – seja lá qual fosse o seu intento com isso –, eu não sei. Mas importava.

Então eu fechei os meus olhos. E eu pensei que ela _era_ uma pessoa sensível porque em nenhum momento ela me fizera escolher entre o colégio e a minha família. Ela queria que eu tivesse os dois. E eu sei que teria sido muito mais fácil para ela levar todo esse problema a Dumbledore e deixar que ele lidasse comigo. Mas ela fez_ questão_ de lidar com o meu problema. E comigo. Por mais insuportável que eu fosse.

E quando eu abri os olhos, _o dourado_ me encarava. E eu poderia contar as sardas no nariz dela se eu quisesse. E os seus cabelos ainda faziam cócegas no meu pescoço. E eu só queria me esconder como ela sugeriu.

Então eu fechei os olhos e cobri os lábios dela com os meus. Porque eu não sabia o que mais fazer. E porque aquilo parecia _certo – _mesmo eu não acreditando em certo e errado.

E ela não reagiu quando a minha boca tocou a dela. E os lábios dela eram macios contra os meus. E eu não abri os olhos para descobrir se ela não reagira porque não queria ou porque estava chocada demais com a minha atitude. E eu só queria sentir a maciez dos lábios dela porque aquilo era reconfortante. E porque fazia com o que o meu coração disparasse de uma forma singular. _E era bom_. No meio de tudo o que havia de ruim.

Os lábios dela se moveram contra os meus. E senti as suas mãos no pé da minha nuca, mexendo nos fios do meu cabelo. E um arrepiou subiu pela minha coluna. E a única coisa lógica a se fazer pareceu colocar os meus braços em volta da cintura dela. Então eu o fiz. E a puxei para mais perto de mim. E ela _cheirava_ a dourado e azul. e que era o cheiro mais singular e delicioso que eu já sentira na vida.

E de repente as nossas línguas se encontravam e fazia _calor_. E eu não achava que ela pudesse ficar mais próxima de mim, mas isso não me impediu de apertar ainda mais os meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. E os braços delas se encontravam em volta do meu pescoço. E eu soube que ela também me queria _mais perto._

E ficar sem ar parecia uma frivolidade. Mas o meu peito apertava e eu soube que provavelmente desmaiaria se continuasse a beijá-la sem puxar ar algum para os meus pulmões. E eu me afastei. Tirei os meus lábios do dela. E eu ofegava. E_ ela_ ofegava. E naquele momento eu pensei que talvez eu tivesse nela o mesmo efeito que ela tinha em mim.

Ela se afastou de mim delicadamente. Tirou os braços do meu pescoço e me segurou pelos ombros. E eu abri os olhos a tempo de vê-la respirar fundo antes de me encarar. E o_ dourado _estava muito mais para _negro_ agora. E os lábios dela estavam inchados.

Ela deu um passo para trás e se afastou de mim. Sem nunca deixar de encarar os meus olhos. E eu sabia que ela não estava entendo porra nenhuma do que estava acontecendo. Mas eu também não estava. E eu não estava preocupado.

- Só... – ela começou com a voz embargada – Só pense no que eu te falei. Por favor, Malfoy, pense.

E eu sabia que ela não olharia para trás ao se afastar de mim. Mas eu a encarei até perdê-la de vista, só para ter certeza.

E de repente eu me dei conta que ainda me encontrava encostado na parede exterior da sala precisa. E que bastava mentalizar o armário para acabar logo com aquilo. Mas talvez eu não quisesse que terminasse daquele jeito.

**xx**

- _Expelliarmus!_

- Boa noite, Draco.

- Quem mais está aqui?

- Uma pergunta que eu poderia fazer a você. Ou está agindo sozinho?

- Não. Tenho apoio. Há Comensais da Morte em sua escola hoje.

- Bom, bom. De fato muito bom. Você encontrou um meio de trazê-los para dentro, foi?

- Foi. Bem debaixo do seu nariz, e o senhor nem percebeu!

- Engenhoso. Contudo... Me perdoe... Onde estão eles? Você parece indefeso.

- Eles estão presos na sala precisa. E eu gostaria de discutir as minhas opções antes de soltá-los.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

É isso aí, galere, dêem adeus ao canon. Eu nunca disse que seguiria até o final do sexto livro. ;)

Bom, queria agradecer imensamente à: DarkAngelSly, _misskrum_, Lally Y.K, _Malu Chan_, Yasmim Malfoy, pelas reviews lindas!

**Hiorrana:** É, eu não vou colocar o dia depois do beijo. Porque a intenção da história é fazer um apanhado geral nos momentos mais marcantes da vida deles, se não ia ficar enorme! Maior do que já vai estar! HAHAHAH Muito obrigada por ler a minha fic, love! E eu aguardo a capa! Beijos! 

**Jackie Tequilinha: **My tequila griffa love! E amor, muito obrigada por estar lendo e gostando da minha fic, sério mesmo. Suas reviews me deixam mega feliz! Beijos!

E para variar, **Dark**, muito obrigada pela betagem, amor!

É isso aí, gente, comentem!


	11. Chapter 11

**and then you bring me home afraid to find out that you're alone **

_Foi como uma melodia._

_**adagio sostenuto**_

Eu corri. E corri porque, honestamente, eu não fazia a mínima idéia _de que porra_ eu deveria fazer. E ele disse que me daria dez minutos para correr e me esconder. E eu _não queria_ correr e me esconder. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que se escondia. Minha mente me dizia para ir até a Grifinória e alertar Harry e Ron e Dumbledore e quem mais quisesse ouvir toda a merda que eu tinha a dizer. Mas a Torre da Grifinória ficava para o outro lado. E o escritório de Dumbledore fica nos andares de cima. E eu estava descendo. E correndo.

E de repente eu me dei conta das lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. E que o meu coração batia tão forte que _doía_ – tudo nele doía –. E eu não sabia se o meu peito doía pela corrida desenfreada ou se era porque eu sentia _tudo_. E tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu finalmente percebi que aquela situação era grande demais. E que nós éramos apenas dois peões nas mãos dos outros. E que não importava o que nós queríamos e sentíamos. Porque a minha missão na vida era deter o que quer que ele tentasse fazer, e a missão _dele_ era concluir o seu plano para salvar a vida da sua família. A _sua_ vida, por Deus.

E estava todo mundo _pouco se fodendo_ se concluir o seu plano o estava _matando_ por dentro. E estava todo mundo _pouco se fodendo_ se eu _não queria_ impedi-lo, porque eu não podia afirmar com convicção que no lugar dele eu não faria a mesma coisa.

_E você estava _cansada_, Granger. Cansada de ser sempre uma boa garota e se comportar como todos esperavam que você se comportasse._

Então veio a simpatia. E eu só queria poder fazer algo por ele, qualquer coisa para aliviar o fardo. Mas nós éramos pequenos demais. _E_ _Deus não estava nos olhando_. Ele nunca olha pra porra nenhuma. E eu simpatizei com a causa dele antes mesmo de conhecer todas as implicações a qual ele estava submetido. Porque Draco Malfoy estava_ quebrado_. E eu era sensível demais para não perceber aquilo. Eu me aproximei e o confrontei e coloquei a minha vida em risco porque ele estava _tão quebrado_. E só humanos se quebram daquele jeito. E eu sempre tentaria melhorar a vida das pessoas.

E no meio de tudo aquilo eu me quebrei também. Porque não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer por ele. Eu não poderia nem se quer ficar na porra do meu pedestal de benevolência e julgá-lo por ser fraco. Porque ele não era fraco. Ele estava perdido e não tinha mais opções. E eu também. Porque era o meu dever impedir o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo mas eu não _podia_. Porque era desumano fazê-lo escolher entre duas opções erradas – executar um plano a mando de um genocida ou matar os próprios pais_ não eram _opções certas –. E aquilo parecia ser tudo o que eu tinha a oferecer.

Havia sempre a possibilidade de escondê-los. Mas ele estava certo. _Ninguém_ acreditaria nele. E se eu não o tivesse visto aquele dia no banheiro, nem_ eu_ teria acreditado em nada daquela merda. Mas eu tentaria convencer a todos se ele escolhesse me ouvir. E eu não o condenaria se ele não me ouvisse porque me ouvir seria arriscado. E ele não tinha _porque_ acreditar em mim. Eu continuava sendo a sangue ruim que ele odiou a vida toda – e hipocrisias a parte, _eu_ o odiei a vida toda -. E o meu círculo de amizades continuava o mesmo. E tudo o que eu tentei fazer esse tempo era fazê-lo ver que eu não queria acabar com ele apesar de todo o nosso passado. E eu não tinha a mínima idéia se ele entendera o meu recado. Porque Draco Malfoy tinha muita coisa fé nas pessoas. E eu não o culpava por isso.

Mas havia o beijo. Os lábios dele contra os meus. E as línguas. E os braços apertados na minha cintura. E os cabelos dele eram ainda mais sedosos do que eu presumira. E fizera _calor_. E o calor pareceu tão certo em meio frio do desespero, do medo, da desesperança. E naquele momento não houve um passado hostil entre nós. Nem um futuro tão incerto. Houve só o presente, porque no final das contas, o presente _era_ tudo o que tínhamos. Por mais que se tentasse programar a vida, eram os fatores externos e inesperados que alteravam a existência para sempre. E alterou. Naqueles instantes eu me dei conta de que não fazia idéia do que ele faria. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele quisesse fazer o que _eu_ sugerira.

E o beijo tinha gosto de adeus, de melancolia, de incerteza. E aquele beijo mudava tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Porque ele se deu ao luxo de mostrar toda a sua fragilidade naquele momento, mas aquilo não mudava o fato de que a vida dos pais dele estava em jogo.

_Mas você _queria_ que aquele beijo tivesse mudado tudo, não queria, Granger? Porque o calor pareceu certo e você queria sentir aquilo mais uma vez. E que se fodesse se mudar tudo poria a vida dos pais dele em risco. E que aquilo era egoísmo. Você o queria novamente._

Por isso eu corri. Eu corri porque não importava a cor dos olhos dele, aquela situação _era _preto e branco. E eu não sabia qual cor ele escolheria.

E de repente eu estava parada às portas da biblioteca. E eu quase sorri ou me dar conta que o meu subconsciente tomava aquele lugar como refugio, como o meu santuário. Não havia mais luzes acesas, nem estudantes às mesas, nem Madame Pince estava por lá. Só havia o escuro. Os livros. E a percepção de que eu estava só. Mas eu não me senti coagida, porque o meu subconsciente estivera certo: aquele _era _o meu santuário.

Caminhei até a minha mesa habitual e me sentei na mesma cadeira que eu me sentava há seis anos. Os meus braços cruzados sobre a mesa. A cabeça sobre os braços. E eu me dei conta que estar ali me dava _paz_. E que a paz me fazia pensar com clareza. E eu entendi que deveria me levantar e ir até a Grifinória. E que eu deveria falar a Harry e a Ron sobre o plano de Malfoy. Não porque eu quisesse impedi-lo, mas por nós tínhamos que nos _proteger. _E eu faria tudo aquilo porque por mais que eu não quisesse, era o meu dever. E eu queria mandar todo mundo _ir se foder_, mas o meu egoísmo poria a vida dos meus amigos em risco. E eu _não faria_ aquilo.

Eu iria até a Grifinória. Mas antes eu precisava de _paz_. Porque a paz me ajudava a pensar e pensar era tudo o que eu podia fazer naquele momento. Por isso eu fiquei. Com a cabeça baixa sobre os braços. Apenas pensando. Pensando em mim, e _nele_. E em como de repente eu queria que tivesse sido tudo diferente desde o começo. Porque o cinza e o calor confortavam. E eu queria o conforto.

_Você queria muito mais que o conforto, Granger. Você sentiu muito mais do que _conforto_ quando ele te segurou em seus braços. Mas você não vai admitir, porque seria_ fraqueza_. E você não é fraca, ou é?_

Então eu ouvi passos. Os mesmo que eu ouvi quando estava na biblioteca mais cedo com Ron. E como daquela vez, eu simplesmente _soube_ que era ele. Eu nunca se quer reparara em como ele andava, mas de repente o ar ficara pesado e eu sabia que por causa da presença dele. Por isso eu levantei o rosto. E não importava que em meu intimo eu soubesse que ele se aproximava, vê-lo ofegante às portas da biblioteca, olhando para mim, ainda fez o meu estômago revirar.

Sem me dar conta, eu já estava em pé. E os meus joelhos tremiam. O meu corpo inteiro tremia. E eu não sabia o que pensar ao vê-lo ali. E o turbilhão de pensamentos e suposições se misturavam e desapareciam antes de eu conseguir formular frases plausíveis. Então eu fiquei em pé ao lado da mesa, tremendo, esperando que ele dissesse as palavras que eu não conseguia dizer.

- Eu não o fiz.

Foi tudo o que ele disse. E a sua voz estava embargada. E as palavras saíram tremidas. E eu sabia que ele estava mais assustado do que tudo. Mas o meu coração ainda assim deu um salto. E eu queria sorrir porque ele escolheu, ele _me_ escolheu. Ele arriscou absolutamente tudo porque eu dissera a ele que era possível ter tudo o que ele queria. E ele me ouviu.

- Eu não... Eu não consegui. – ele disse caminhando para dentro da biblioteca – Quando você foi embora, eu... Eu quis acreditar em você. Então eu não abri a porta e fui falar com Dumbledore. E ele me disse a mesma coisa que você disse. – ele vomitava as palavras conforme se aproximava e eu sabia que ele estava falando muito mais com ele mesmo do que comigo. E que ele só precisava tirar aquilo do seu sistema. – E eu escolhi acreditar nele. Então os aurores vieram e prenderam os Comensais que estavam no armário sumidouro. E então eu... Eu estou aqui.

A distância entre nós não chegava a um metro. E a luz da lua entrava pela janela e iluminava com o seu brilho pálido o seu rosto. E os cabelos claros e revoltos adornavam o seu rosto. E ele parecia_ tão_ pálido. E doente. E havia muito mais nas palavras dele do que ele dissera. Havia a afirmação implícita de que ele estava incerto. E _fodido_. Porque ele não tinha idéia se tomara a decisão certa, pois a vida dos pais dele dependia disso. E o modo como os olhos dele me mediam dizia que ele estava apavorado. E que ele só queria ter a certeza de ter feito a coisa certa. Mas os nossos conceitos sobre certo e errado dependiam única e exclusivamente dos nossos pontos de vista. E o meu ponto de vista era diferente do dele, sempre fora. E eu só queria confortá-lo.

_E aquele sentimento que te corria as veias não era _pena_, Granger, era mais, era muito mais. Era a tal fraqueza que você se recusava terminantemente a nomear. Mas ela te possuía. E controlava tudo em você._

- É, você está aqui. – A minha voz saiu trêmula e eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu só queria... Por Deus, eu queria que ele não tivesse que se sentir assim. E que o _meu_ 'certo' fosse o certo para nós dois. – E eu estou aqui também. Acabou.

A minha eloqüência parecia ter me abandonado e tudo o que eu pude dizer foram duas frases pequenas demais, resumidas demais. E eu só queria que ele soubesse que eu estaria ali por ele. E pensar que estaria, de alguma forma não tinha mais a ver com o fato de ele ser uma pessoa. E que era o meu dever cuidar das pessoas. Era mais o fato de ser _ele_. E qualquer que fosse o motivo absolutamente assustador para aquele fato pesar mais do que tudo.

- Eu acho que eu fodi com tudo de novo, Granger. – ele disse baixando a cabeça. E eu pensei que só queria _morrer_ por vê-lo tão perdido assim. – Aquele velho filho de uma puta nunca gostou de mim. Ele mentiu para mim. Eles vão matar Lucius e Narcissa. E a culpa vai ser _minha_.

Eu ressenti o fato de ele se referir aos próprios pais pelos nomes deles. E ressenti quando ele abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse _derrotado_. E o meu peito apertou mais uma vez o me dar conta que eu implantara todas aquelas duvidas na sua mente. E que por me ouvir ele arriscou _tudo._ E de repente eu me senti responsável por tudo aquilo, porque eu sabia que Dumbledore manteria a sua palavra se pudesse, mas eu não sabia se ele _conseguiria _manter a sua palavra. E talvez a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse _minha_.

É claro que, por colocar tudo a perder, Malfoy possibilitara a apreensão de Comensais da Morte no tal do armário sumidouro, ou seja lá como se chamasse. E que a escola não tinha sido invadida. E que pessoas não tinham se ferido. E na _minha_ concepção, aquilo era o certo. Mas o meu certo colocava a vida dois pais dele em risco. E de repente eu não sabia de mais nada.

- Não, Malfoy, você fez a coisa certa – e eu quase sorri ao pensar que eu estava tentando convencer a ele e _a mim mesma_ de toda aquela merda – Dumbledore não mentiu para você. E a escola não foi invadida, tudo isso graças a você.

Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente. E os olhos cinza me encaravam como se ele quisesse ver através de mim. E eles estavam _negros_. E eu soube que naquele instante ele me _odiava._ Talvez porque ele tivesse captado a incerteza nas minhas palavras, talvez porque ele tivesse se dado conta que _eu_ era a causa de toda a sua dor. Eu não sei, mas o que quer que fosse que Malfoy viu refletido nos meus orbes castanhos, ele odiou.

- _À puta que o pariu que eu fiz o certo, sua hipócrita de merda!_ – ele gritou.

E de repente o rosto dele estava a centímetros de distância do meu rosto. E eu não podia me afastar porque eu batera numa outra mesa atrás de mim. E eu estava quase sentada sobre a mesa, tentando me afastar dele e de todo o seu ódio. Como aconteceu tantas outras vezes.

- Não, me escuta...

- Te escutar _porra nenhuma_! Te escutar fez com que eu fizesse toda essa _merda_. E agora a minha família inteira vai _morrer_, _eu_ vou morrer, _por sua causa_, sua filha de uma puta! – o peito dele descia e subia veloz contra o meu enquanto uma das mãos dele segurava o meu pescoço. E eu sabia que a outra estava no seu bolso, segurando a sua varinha com força. – Eles vão morrer.

E _doeu_. Doeu porque aquilo não foi uma pergunta ou uma ameaça, aquilo foi uma _constatação_. Ele estava convicto daquilo.

- Não, Malfoy, Dumbledore vai...

- _Dumbledore não vai fazer porra nenhuma!_ Ele _quer_ que eles morram! _Todo mundo_ quer que eles morram, que_ eu_ morra. Nós somos _comensais_, Granger, _eu_ sou um comensal. _E está todo mundo pouco se fodendo se eu não queria essa merda toda._ Eu tenho uma tatuagem no braço, eu mereço morrer. É _assim _que funciona!

Ele estava lívido. E a mão em volta meu pescoço apertava ainda mais. Eu fechei os olhos. E estava ficando difícil respirar. E eu só queria que ele apertasse de vez e me _matasse_. Porque ele estava certo, absolutamente certo. Até alguns meses atrás eu teria sido a primeira a dizer que ele merecia morrer só porque era um comensal. E eu não acreditaria – eu estaria pouco me fodendo, para falar a verdade – se ele quisera aquela tatuagem ou não.

- Você está certo. – eu falei, muito mais para mim do que para ele. Porque falar parecia aliviar aquela _dor_ no meu peito. E as lágrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto _também_ aliviavam a dor. E eu só queria que tudo aquilo _acabasse_. – Há uns cinco meses, Malfoy, se as coisas não tivessem mudado tanto, eu mataria você. Só porque o seu braço é tatuado.

Eu abri os olhos. E de repente os orbes negros voltavam a ser cinza. E aquilo doía muito porque de alguma forma eu me _afeiçoara_ àquele cinza. E eu sabia que eu o estava matando agora. O semblante furioso deixou o seu rosto. O seu peito subia e descia contra o meu, rápido, urgente. E eu sabia que o subir e descer do peito naquela velocidade _doía_. Mas ele não estava mais furioso, não. Ele parecia _cansado_. E _perdido_. Como eu o vira tantas outras vezes.

- Eu acreditei em você. – a sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro agora – Eu acreditei quando você me disse que eu tinha uma escolha. E eu escolhi, eu fiz _a sua_ escolha. E no final, você é só uma filha de uma puta hipócrita. Como todos os outros.

Asco. Era assim que ele me olhava, como se sentisse asco. Como se nada tivesse mudado durante esses meses. Como todos os outros anos que estudamos juntos. Asco.

_E você não o culpava, não é mesmo, Granger? Porque você sentia asco de si mesma._

Ele se afastou de mim, ainda me olhando daquele jeito – _asco_ -, e de repente aquilo importava. O conceito que ele tinha de mim, o modo como ele me via, tudo aquilo era crucial. Draco Malfoy_ importava _na minha vida. E eu não era indiferente à sua dor. A sua dor me machucava porque em algum momento durante esses meses, ele passou a ter valor para mim. Eu o queria bem. E eu o queria próximo, muito mais próximo. Porque da proximidade vinha o calor, e agora as costas dele viradas para mim e avançando rápido em direção à porta me davam _frio_.

Eu fui atrás dele, a consciência de que aquele ato mudaria tudo invadindo os meus sentidos. Era um daqueles momentos que você simplesmente_ sabe_ que vai alterar a sua vida para sempre. E eu queria alterá-la. Porque o que quer que fosse, tinha a ver com _ele_. E eu o queria na minha vida.

- Malfoy, espera. – eu disse o segurando pelo antebraço. Ele se virou para mim, me encarando daquela forma odiosa e eu soube que tinha que ignorar aquilo, porque aquele era um grande momento e ele tinha que entender... Entender que eu o queria em minha vida. – Eu não... Eu nunca quis enganar você. No começo, eu te disse que você tinha uma escolha porque eu realmente acreditava que você tivesse. E eu me dei o trabalho de lhe dizer isso porque você parecia cansado, e desesperado, e eu só queria fazer alguma coisa por você.

- Que se foda, eu não...

- Você _sim_. – eu disse o puxando mais uma vez pelo antebraço quando ele ameaçou se desvencilhar – E eu continuei dizendo que você tinha uma escolha porque eu ainda _acreditava_ nisso. E porque eu queria te ver _bem._ E eu queria que você tivesse _tudo_. E Dumbledore pode até não gostar de você ou do que você representa, mas ele vai manter a sua palavra porque é o que ele _faz_. A sua família vai ficar bem, Malfoy. Eu sei que vai.

_Aquela_ expressão não estava mais em seu rosto. E ele não tentou se desvencilhar da minha mão novamente. Ele ficou apenas lá, me encarando com os seus olhos cinza. E eu senti mais uma vez que ele lia tudo em mim, até as coisas que nem eu sabia que estavam lá.

- Eu sei que ele vai tentar proteger a minha família. Mas ele pode falhar, até _ele_ pode falhar. E eu vou para sempre me martirizar pensando que eu fiz todas as escolhas certas por todos os motivos errados.

O meu coração parou. Em oposição a todas as vezes que ele pareceu bater tão rápido a ponto de perfurar o meu peito, ele simplesmente parou._ Aquele_ era o momento, _o instante que alteraria tudo_. E eu não precisava saber _quais_ eram os motivos errados porque o cinza me encarava de uma forma tão singular, única. E era como se no meio de toda a sua melancolia, ele _sorrisse_.

- Quais são os motivos errados? – eu perguntei com sorriso que brotava entre todo o meu desespero. E eu não precisava perguntar, mas aquela parecia ser a coisa _certa_ a se fazer. Parecia ser o que _ele_ queria que eu fizesse.

Ele sorriu. Um meio sorriso atravessado, a meio caminho da malícia.

- Para quem tem a fama de ser a bruxa mais inteligente do castelo, você faz perguntas muito estúpidas, Granger.

Eu sabia quais eram os motivos errados. _Eu sempre fui e sempre seria errada para você_, Malfoy.

Aquilo não mudava nada. Não mudava o fato de ele ser um filho de uma puta que se descontrolava a ponto de quase matar os outros a qualquer instante. Não mudava nenhuma das nossas incertezas. Não _nos_ mudava. E teria sido mais prudente manter a distância porque tudo já estava fodido o suficiente como estava. Mas eu nunca fui muito prudente.

Por isso eu o beijei.

_**allegretto**_

Os meus lábios de encontro aos dele. Havia o choque. A expectativa. A percepção de que tudo aquilo daria _tão_ errado. Mas também havia os braços dele na minha cintura, apertando. E as minhas mãos entre os seus cabelos finos, os cabelos angelicais. E fazia calor. _Aquele_ calor.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelas minhas costas, apertando o meu corpo contra o dele. E a sua língua estava na minha boca agora. E a minha na dele. _Calor. _E eu pensei que Draco Malfoy tinha gosto de _noite_, embora eu não fizesse idéia de que goste fosse aquele. Na verdade eu sabia não _existir _aquele gosto. O que eu sabia era que ele era _singular._ E que _ardia_ e _esquentava_ tudo dentro de mim. E a luz do luar iluminava as suas feições_. Noite._ Draco Malfoy tinha gosto de noite.

Eu alisei os seus ombros. A estrutura do seu corpo esguio. Ele estava _magro_. E _abatido_. Os seus ombros eram ossudos e eu cheguei a pensar que ele era tão diferente de Ron. Porque eu sempre me imaginei alisando os braços de _Ron_. E de repente nada daquilo importava. E eu gostava dos seus ombros ossudos e do seu gosto singular. E de repente eu gostava da perspectiva de beijar Draco Malfoy e mapear o seu corpo com as minhas mãos. Por isso eu continuei, descendo as minhas mãos até o seu cotovelo e subindo novamente, devagar, no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos dos nossos lábios.

Ele deslizou os dedos finos sob as costas da minha camisa. E o contato da sua pele com a minha arrepiava. E me fazia apertar os olhos com força na tentativa de gravar aquela sensação. E nada na vida me parecera tão certo quanto os seus dedos na minha pele.

O seu corpo fazia pressão contra o meu. Eu não tinha pra onde ir, havia uma mesa atrás de mim. E não havia um mísero espaço entre nós, mas ele ainda parecia _distante_. Porque a pressão do seu trono contra o meu fazia com que eu arqueasse as costas. E aquilo parecia nos afastar. E uma das pernas dele estava entre as minhas, mas eu o queria perto, bem mais perto. Eu soltei o seu braço e apoiei as minhas mãos contra o tampo da mesa atrás de mim, fazendo pressão contra a mesma até que eu conseguisse me sentar sobre ela.

Agora eu estava lá, sentada sobre a mesa da biblioteca. E de alguma forma no meio do meu esforço para subir no tampo, ele se acomodou entre as minhas pernas. E _agora_, ele parecia próximo. E eu nunca sentira tanto _calor_ em minha vida. E eu afundei os meus dedos em seus cabelos quando os lábios dele se desprenderam dos meus e ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço. E aquilo _arrepiava_. E tudo aquilo era novo e inesperado. E de repente eu o trazia para ainda mais perto de mim ao cruzar as minhas pernas contra as costas dele. E parecia _certo._

Os beijos em meu pescoço deixariam marcas. E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como tudo aquilo era _bom_. E havia aquele_ som_ no ar. O _nosso_ som. Os _nossos_ suspiros. E aquilo fazia com que a minha pele se arrepiasse ainda mais. As mãos dele não estavam mais em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Suas mãos estavam em meu pescoço agora, afrouxando a minha gravata vermelha e dourada. E o meu coração pareceu bater ainda mais forte ao me dar conta do que aquilo significava. Por Deus, eu nem ao menos _considerara_ a questão. Aquela não parecia eu. De repente eu me encontrava com Draco Malfoy entre as minhas pernas afrouxando o nó a minha gravata. E por alguma porra de motivo eu_ não_ _queria_ que ele parasse. Eu não queria que aquele _calor _parasse. Mas era aquilo errado,_ deveria_ ser errado.

Então ele parou. E eu me surpreendi ao sentir _apreensão_ e não_ alivio_. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele faria, do que ele _poderia_ fazer. Ele podia simplesmente se afastar e então faria _frio_. Mas ele não se afastou. Ele tomou o meu rosto em suas mãos e eu abri os meus olhos temendo o que quer que ele tivesse em mente. E de repente os seus olhos se abriram. Cinza chumbo. _Negros._ E era um negro diferente do que eu vira a pouco quando ele sentira ódio de mim. E eu soube que ele me queria. E algo me dizia que os meus olhos também estavam negros. _Aquele_ negro.

- Se você quiser parar, tem que ser agora. – E a sua voz não era mais que um sussurro. E estava _rouca._ – Eu não vou conseguir parar depois.

Eu o medi com os meus olhos. Os seus cabelos caindo sobre o seu rosto. A respiração acelerada. Os lábios inchados. E havia aquele _olhar_. Como se ele quisesse ver tudo em mim. E eu me dei conta que eu _queria_ que ele visse. Toda a minha fragilidade, tudo o que eu realmente era. Eu. E eu ainda me lembrava que tudo aquilo deveria ser errado. E que era _Ron_ quem deveria estar no lugar dele. Mas não estava. E eu me surpreendi ao pensar em _como_ eu não queria que estivesse.

Ron Weasley era seguro, era perfeito para mim. E ele me amava, amava exatamente o que eu era. Então vinha Malfoy e não tinha _amor._ Tinha o desejo, a luxúria, a mágoa, o desespero. E todos aqueles sentimentos que se entrelaçavam e se perdiam em algum lugar da minha mente, fazendo com que analisá-los fosse impossível. Ele era uma incógnita. _Eu_ era uma incógnita ao lado dele. E eu gostava, muito. Porque com Malfoy não havia a certeza de um amanhã, _não havia_ um amanhã. E no final, o presente sempre foi tudo o que tivemos.

Então eu levei meus dedos até o nó da sua gravata, afrouxando-a apenas o suficiente para alcançar o botão da sua camisa que se escondia por trás desta. E eu me inclinei e beijei a sua bochecha, o seu maxilar, o seu pescoço. E os meus dedos avançavam pelos botões da camisa, eu já estava na metade agora. E de repente ele tomou as minhas mãos nas suas e respirou fundo.

- Granger, pára, você não está me entendendo! Se você não parar, eu vou...

- Eu sei. – eu disse sem fazer qualquer esforço para desvencilhar as minhas mãos das dele. – Eu quero.

E eu nunca fui uma pessoa sintética. Eu fazia questão de tecer todo o raciocínio que me levava a uma conclusão. Mas com ele não era preciso. Mesmo porque _não havia_ nenhum raciocínio por detrás daquilo. _Eu quero_. Era aquilo, apenas aquilo.

Então ele sorriu. Aquele meio sorriso, o sorriso quase maldoso. E aproximou o seu rosto do meu, vagarosamente. E eu poderia jurar que antes de me beijar, havia um sorriso genuíno em seus lábios. _Aquele _era o momento. O momento onde não havia mais volta. E para ser franca, eu não queria que tivesse.

Ele me beijou, e não havia mais os movimentos suaves, nossos lábios e nossas línguas se tocavam de uma forma apressada, quase dolorida. E era bom, por Deus, era bom. Os dedos dele desciam e subiam pelos botões da minha camisa. E a proximidade daqueles dedos com a minha pele _queimava_. Então ele abriu os botões, rápido, intenso, naquele ritmo quase ferino, no _nosso _ritmo.

Alisou meus ombros por baixo da camisa, e esta escorregou pelos meus braços. Os seus dedos frios, finos, apertando a minha pele e me trazendo para ainda mais perto de si. As minhas mãos trêmulas alisavam o seu peito por baixo da camisa semi-aberta. Ele era macio, e _quente_. Tudo em Draco Malfoy era quente. Menos as suas mãos. E o contraste arrepiava. E a minha respiração estava rala.

Tirei minhas mãos dele apenas para me livrar das mangas da camisa que ele forçava pelo meu cotovelo. E eu pensei que sentiria vergonha e frio, mas os dedos deles desabotoavam o botão da própria camisa. E ele a tirou, jogando-a para trás. Então ele apertou o meu corpo contra o dele, e fazia _calor_. E ele estava tão vulnerável quanto eu. E eu me dei conta que eu não tinha o que temer, porque nós estávamos sob as mesmas condições agora. Eu o queria._ Ele_ me queria. E nós nos teríamos.

Os lábios finos beijando o meu pescoço, descendo até um ponto sensível próximo as minhas omoplatas. E um sussurro deixou os meus lábios. E eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo com a boca próxima a minha pele. E a sua mão alisava o meu torço, _queimando_. E quando os dedos dele tocaram os meus seios sob o sutiã, eu achei que fosse morrer. E outro suspiro deixou os meus lábios. E eu precisava daquilo para respirar. Para ter certeza que aquela sensação era _real_.

Tomei o seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei. Meus dedos puxando os seus cabelos. Os dedos dele ainda sobre o meu seio. Então ele levou suas mãos até minhas costas, desprendendo o fecho daquela peça de roupa. E eu a senti escorregar pelos meus braços. E a arremessei em algum lugar do escuro a nossa volta.

Seus dedos empurravam os meus ombros. E eu me apoiei no tampo da mesa indo mais para trás, quando o senti ajoelhando entre as minhas pernas, sobre a mesa a minha frente. O meu coração falhou algumas batidas e eu cheguei a pensar que aquilo _realmente_ não tinha volta. Então eu atendi ao seu pedido mudo e deitei minhas costas sobre a superfície fria. Porque eu não _queria_ que tivesse volta.

Seus dedos empurravam os meus ombros. E eu me apoiei no tampo da mesa indo mais para trás, quando o senti ajoelhando entre as minhas pernas, sobre a mesa a minha frente. O meu coração falhou algumas batidas e eu cheguei a pensar que aquilo _realmente_ não tinha volta. Então eu atendi ao seu pedido mudo e deitei minhas costas sobre a superfície fria. Porque eu não _queria_ que tivesse volta.

O corpo dele sobre o meu _pesava_. Mas pesava da forma exata, exercia a pressão exata. E os meus dedos arranhavam as suas costas enquanto os lábios dele deixavam os meus e desciam pelo meu pescoço e pela minha escápula.

Beijou os meus seios. E eu senti as minhas costas arquearem num movimento que independia da minha vontade. E os dentes, a língua, explorando os meus seios faziam com que a minha respiração ficasse ainda mais rala. E suspirar e _gemer_ pareciam ser as únicas coisas que me faziam continuar puxando e expelindo o ar dos meus pulmões. E ele não deixou os meus seios quando uma de suas mãos desceu por todo o meu corpo até a minha coxa, apertando-a. Os cinco dedos deixariam a sua marca na minha pele. E eu só conseguia torcer para que realmente deixassem.

Os dedos subiram pela minha coxa. E eu _tremia_ de antecipação. E ele me tocou, _lá_, por baixo da minha calcinha. E eu achei que poderia morrer naquele minuto. Os dedos percorrendo os _meus_ caminhos. E sua boca no meu seio. E as minhas mãos puxando o seu cabelo de uma forma que poderia _doer_. Mas ele não estava reclamando.

Eu senti sua outra mão descendo pela minha cintura, apertando a minha pele quase dolorosamente. _Quase_. E eu não consegueria conter os meus gemidos mesmo que quisesse. E o dedo dele estava _lá_, por Deus. E o meu sangue parecia ferver. E o meu corpo formigar. E eu achei que todos os meus sentidos estavam destinados a captar apenas aquelas sensações. E então ele parou. Tirou o seu dedo de dentro de mim. E eu pensei em protestar ou fazer _qualquer_ coisa, mas então eu senti a sua outra sobre o meu quadril. E os seus dedos puxavam aquela minha peça de roupa para baixo. E eu consenti.

Eu não sabia como os meus dedos tinham chegado até o cinto da sua calça, mas quando eu me dei conta, eu estava tentando soltar o cinto e descer a braguilha. E eu tremia _tanto_ que aquilo se tornava impossível.

Os seus olhos encaravam os meus agora. O sorriso leve em seus lábios. E com uma das mãos ele afastou as minha com uma delicadeza que eu nem sabia que possuía. Então ele soltou as suas calças. Os olhos fixos nos meus. E ele não as desceu quando terminou de soltá-las. Aquela era a _minha_ tarefa. E eu o fiz. Deslizei suas calças e sua roupa íntima de uma vez só pelo seu corpo, sem deixar de encará-lo um só segundo durante todo o processo. E eu as desci até o máximo onde eu alcançava naquela posição. E ele sorriu para mim. Não daquela forma sacana que ele sorrira há pouco. Era um sorriso genuíno, quase feliz. E eu sorri também, porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu _estava _feliz.

Ele se distanciou alguns instantes para se livrar dos sapatos e das meias. E chutou as calças para longe de si. Ele estava nu agora. Havia apenas a gravata verde e prata adornando o seu pescoço, assim como minha estava. E era bom que estivesse, pois eu não queria que ele se esquecesse por um segundo de quem eu era. E eu não me esqueceria de quem ele era também. Não pela gravata, mas porque ele era _todo _singular. E porque só ele conseguia me fazer sentir daquela forma.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez. Os lábios quentes. Os movimentos ferinos. E eu não os teria de qualquer outra forma. E eu o sentia contra a minha perna. E eu pensei que a única coisa que eu trajava agora eram as minhas saias, as meias e os sapatos, mas que _lá_, eu estava completamente vulnerável. E eu não me importei. Porque ele estava _todo_ vulnerável. E ele também não se importou.

- Espera, espera. – ele falou naquela voz rouca – Você... Você é...

- Não.

E ele não precisou formular a frase para que eu entendesse o que ele queria dizer. E eu me senti _segura_ ao me dar conta que ele se _importava_ a ponto de perguntar. Que ele temia me machucar. E de repente eu vi. Aquilo deveria ser errado, mas provavelmente seria o errado mais _certo_ que eu faria em toda a minha vida.

Eu o puxei contra os meus lábios. E ele não ofereceu mais nenhum empecilho.

Eu não temi quando ele se posicionou perto de mim. Porque eu queria aquilo. E porque era certo. Certo em toda a singularidade. E doeu. E eu enterrei as minhas unhas nas suas costas, tentando ao máximo não emitir nenhum som. E eu não queria que ele parasse, porque eu _sabia_ que aquilo era o certo. E eu estava correta. De repente não doía mais. E só havia o calor. E o_ torpor_. E as minhas pernas laçando as suas costas. Os olhos cerrados o máximo o possível, tentando captar toda aquela gama de sensações. E os gemidos deixavam os meus lábios sem o meu consentimento. Mas eu não os teria parado, mesmo se eu pudesse. E a cabeça dele na curva do meu pescoço. E a sua respiração era audível. Os _seus_ gemidos. E eu pensei que se aquilo se prolongasse por um segundo eu iria _morrer_.

Acabou com um tiro. E o calor e o formigamento presentes em todas as extremidades do meu corpo. E eu me senti exausta. E _feliz_, por Deus, eu estava feliz como não estivera em muito, _muito_ tempo.

_**presto agitato **_

Desprendi as minhas pernas das suas costas. As coxas contra o tampo gelado da mesa. O corpo dele quente contra o meu. _Contraste_. Ele ainda estava lá, dentro de mim. A respiração acelerada. Uma das mãos entre os meus cabelos. A outra na minha cintura. Inerte. E de repente eu me dei conta que dormira com Draco Malfoy. E eu esperei pelo pânico e pelo arrependimento, mas tudo o que senti foi um sorriso leve brotando em meus lábios. Um sorriso cansado. E não era nem um sorriso feliz. Mas era um sorriso.

E pensar que ele não estava se apreçando para sair de perto de mim só me lembrava do quão _certo _tudo aquilo parecia. E aquilo era absurdo porque _não havia_ o certo se tratando de Malfoy. Tudo nele era errado. E eu era errada para ele. Mas os nossos corpos pareciam se encaixar tão perfeitamente que era impossível não questionar aquilo. E eu me flagrei pensando no _porquê_ aquilo era tão errado. E questionar me fez pensar que eu me _importava_, por Deus, _eu me importava_. E era_ aí_ que se encontrava o erro.

_E se importar significava muito mais do que considerar o bem estar dele, Granger. Se importar significava que ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com você porque você não tinha mais voz ativa ali. E o que você sentia era muito mais do que _se importar_, querida._

Respirou fundo contra o meu pescoço. O ar quente na mina pele sensível. As minhas unhas arranhando as suas costas sem que eu me desse conta que o fazia. Então ele se mexeu, desmoronando o equilíbrio perfeito. Ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura e dos meus cabelos, as apoiando no tampo da mesa. E quando ele se apoiou nesta para se levantar eu senti _frio. Aquele frio._ E eu me dei conta do quanto eu gostava da pressão do corpo dele contra o meu.

Então eu pensei que eu tinha sido muito rápida em presumir que ele não sairia correndo daquilo. E que tudo aquilo fora certo. E que eu me importava. E toda essa porra _confusa_ e_ paradoxal_. E eu estava apavorada porque de repente eu não sabia mais como _agir_. E ele era Malfoy novamente, _aquele_ Malfoy. O Malfoy o qual eu não conseguia prever as atitudes. A incógnita. O _medo._ E eu pensei que talvez tivesse que dizer alguma coisa para acabar com todos os meus anseios e que me fizesse lembrar de tudo o que ocorrera de _bom_ entre nós. Mas eu não conhecia as palavras.

Ele se levantou, apanhando do bolso das suas calças que estavam no chão a sua varinha, iluminando o mesmo chão com esta. E eu o vi. O corpo esguio e pálido. Quase doente, quase angelical. Os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto enquanto ele se agachava para recolher as suas coisas. Ele vestiu as calças, sem se dar o trabalho de colocar as roupas de baixo primeiro. E enfiou os braços pelas mangas da camisa amassada, sem fechá-la.

Eu me sentei. E eu pensei que talvez o certo fosse me agachar e procurar pelas minhas peças de roupas, mas eu não _queria_. Procurar pelas minhas roupas e sair dali com meia dúzia de palavras constrangedoras era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Porque era aquilo que estava fadado a acontecer. O _errado_ estava fadado a acontecer. E eu não queria que aquilo fosse errado. Por isso eu permaneci sentada. A saia abaixada. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Observando-o, apenas observando, tentando desesperadamente formular a frase que quebraria o que estava fadado a acontecer.

Pela primeira vez desde que saiu de perto de mim, ele me olhou. Os olhos cinza me medido à meia luz da varinha. E ele me entregou o tecido branco que tinha nas mãos. Minha camisa. E eu o observei colocá-la em meu colo sem me tocar. E os seus olhos ainda estavam fixos em mim. Eu olhei para a camisa e para ele. _Cinza_. E naquele momento me pareceu que ele estava assim como eu, dar àquele evento o final correto que eu almejava dar.

Com os olhos ainda fixos nele, eu afrouxei os braços em torno de mim mesma. E peguei a camisa em meu colo. Estiquei-a em minhas mãos antes de enfiar os braços na camisa. E os olhos dele ainda estavam fixos em mim. Eu olhava para baixo, mas eu sabia que ele me encarava. Havia _eletricidade_ no ar. E ela emanava de mim, _dele_, daquele contato visual que fora o único vinculo que nós conseguimos formular.

Minhas mãos tremiam. E a consciência de que todos os meus movimentos estavam sendo vigiados não me deixara por um segundo. Forcei um botão contra o buraco deste, mas as minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu mal conseguia _segurar _o botão. E eu suspirei resignada porque ele ainda me olhava. E ele era um filho de uma puta e eu não sabia _como ele ia agir._

Ele se levantou. E deu dois passos na minha direção. Estava parado na minha frente agora. A minha camisa apertada contra o peito, aberta. E as mãos dele seguraram as minhas. E eu olhei para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas e havia novamente o _calor_, o conforto. E eu tive que encarar o seu rosto para entender o que se passava ali. E ele não estava olhando para mim, mas sim para as nossas mãos. E o meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que furaria o peito.

Ele afastou as minhas mãos. Delicadamente. E segurou as duas pontas da minha camisa. E eu senti o meu rosto queimar ao pensar que era ele quem segurava a minha camisa fechada, o que era completamente absurdo, levando em conta o que nós tínhamos acabado de vivenciar, mas aquilo parecia _intimo._ E era parte da sensibilidade dele, a sensibilidade que tão poucos, ou _ninguém_ sabia que ele tinha.

Forçou o botão próximo aos meus seios contra a abertura. Os dedos roçando de leve na pele delicada. _Arrepio_. E então ele forçou o debaixo. E o outro. Fechando os botões da minha camisa com calma. E o meu coração ainda batia descompassado. E a minha cabeça rodava enquanto eu me perguntava que_ porra_ aquilo significava.

- Isso não muda nada. – e foi como um sussurro.

- O... O quê? – a minha voz falhava, tanto quanto as batidas do meu coração.

- _Isso_. Essa coisa entre nós. Não muda nada.

E eu não disse nada. Não disse nada porque eu honestamente não tinha _idéia _do que ele queria dizer. O sexo mudava tudo. O fato de ele estar fechar a minha camisa mudava tudo. E quando ele me perguntou se eu era virgem porque estava com medo de machucar, _aquilo_ mudara tudo. E eu queria que mudasse. E eu senti que me que afundava no vazio com as palavras dele. _Eu queria que mudasse._

- Não. – eu disse. E a minha voz falhava. E eu não fazia idéia de como continuaria com aquilo, mas tudo aquilo _tinha_ que mudar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. _Nos _mudar.

_Porque você não conseguia aceitar o fato que aquilo mudara apenas você, Granger._

- Não? Não o quê? – e ele estava fechando o botão sobre a minha barriga agora.

- Isso muda, Malfoy. Isso muda _tudo_.

Silêncio. Aquele silêncio tenso que fazia com que tomássemos consciência de todos os sons da noite. Os resquícios da chama da lareira crepitando. O vento lá fora. O ranger dos móveis. A _tensão_. Os olhos dele fixos nos meus.

- Não, não muda. – ele falou voltado a encarar os botões da minha camisa.

- Você quer dizer que isso não significou _nada_ para você? – e eu me arrependi de dizer daquelas palavras no momento que elas deixaram os meus lábios. Ele poderia me _destruir_ se quisesse. Bastava negar e eu estaria _quebrada_.

- Claro que significou. – o meu coração deu um salto - Seria mais fácil se eu dissesse que não e que você só estava aí e eu estava estressado e queria aliviar a tensão, mas nós dois sabemos que não é isso e seria idiota eu tentar te convencer, _me_ convencer disso. – ele parou. Soltou a minha camisa completamente abotoada e encarou-me os olhos. – Eu quis dizer que isso não muda o nosso acordo, Granger. Se Dumbledore falhar e os meus pais morrerem, eu vou destruir você. E eu vou te destruir porque você vai ser a última coisa que me pertence. E eu destruo tudo o que eu tenho.

E então ele saiu. Virou as costas e me deixou sem olhar para trás. E eu o assistir partir com a cabeça explodindo de tantos pensamentos e considerações que fervilhavam em minha mente. E de tudo o que eu poderia presumir daquela declaração e sobre o significado de tudo aquilo, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é que eu estava errada.

Não, aquilo não foi uma melodia. Foi uma _sonata._

_Quasi una fantasia__**.**_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Adagio sostenuto, Allegretto_, _Presto agitato, _são momentos da _Moonlight Sonata_, composta por Ludwig von Beethoven.

_Quasi una fantasia _foi como Beethoven se referiu a Moonlight Sonata por ela ser dispare à todas as outras sonatas já feitas, e significa "Quase uma fantasia", do italiano.

Sobre o atraso, eu sinto muito, galera... Mas eu faço faculdade. E por mais que eu goste de escrever invés de ficar lendo textos sobre o imperialismo norte-americano (mesmo porque né? Assunto batido e tal), eu não vou deixar de estudar para escrever fics. Sinto muito, eu também queria entregar os capítulos mais cedo, mas eu estou fazendo o melhor que eu consigo, sério.

Agora sobre o capítulo! _Eu sei _que vocês adoram o POV do Draco, mas sem a Hermione para "explicar" as coisas, essa fic ficaria uma zona. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que não tenha ficado vulgar nem nada. (:

Muito grata à: _Malu Chan_, misskrum, _Thaaa Malfoy_, Lally Y. K.,_ TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE_, Drami.

**Behindtheblue:** Muito obrigada, moça! Eu juro que eu tô fazendo o melhor possível para conseguir passar a psique complicada dos dois, fiquei MEGA feliz que você ache que eu esteja conseguindo! Sua review foi absolutamente sublime e me deixou muito feliz, mesmo! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! (Eu passei a gostar mais de azul depois dessa do Draco. HAHHA)

**Hiorrana**: Como eu te falei, Hiorrana, eu adoraria poder atualizar mais a fic, mas infelizmente eu preciso estudar, garantir o meu futuro para poder CONTINUAR escrevendo HAHHAH.

**Nini:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios, gatz, de coração! Fiquei super feliz! AHHAHAH É, o sexto livro é um porre, o Draco sai da escola, COMOASSIM? AHHAHAHAH Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Beijos!

Thanks, thanks, thanks a **M. Bavardage** que leu a NC e me deu uma super força com uma review absolutamente sublime! Mare, te amo! E gente, leiam **Filles Séduisantes**, essa fic é a coisa mais foda do universo, super recomendo.

Não, dessa vez eu não quer agradecer a **Dark Angel**, eu quero dedicar esse capítulo a ela. Flor, quando eu comecei a fazer esse capítulo, era um pouco antes do seu aniversário, e a minha idéia era terminá-lo no dia para poder te presentear. É claro que eu falhei com o prazo, mas o capítulo ainda é seu. Felicidades MIL, eu te adoro, tu é demais e te desejo _tudo_ de melhor (L).

E galera, revisem, vai? Mimimi.

Já é bad não conseguir escrever o capítulo por causa da faculdade, se você não derem uma força, aí que não sai mesmo. AHHAAHAH

Beijos e até mais!


	12. Chapter 12

**but damn you're so young**

**well i don't think i care**

Faz quatro meses, Malfoy. Quatro meses do começo, quatro meses do fim.

E eu te disse para se esconder com os seus pais e apenas deixar que as coisas tomassem o seu curso, que nós lutaríamos contra os nossos inimigos declarados, que não havia necessidade de você tomar partido da nossa luta, não do nosso lado, pelo menos. E contrariando todo o bom senso, tudo o que foi escrito em pedra muito antes dessa _porra toda_ começar, você se foi. E você está lutando pelo nosso lado agora.

Eu não estou dizendo que eu não aprecio o que você esteja fazendo, eu estou dizendo que... Não. Eu estou s_im_ dizendo que eu não aprecio isso, nada disso. Você só está lutando por nós porque você é um _prepotenzinho de bosta_ que não agüentaria colocar a cabeça no travesseiro à noite e pensar que as pessoas que você dedicou uma vida toda para _infernizar_, são as pessoas que fazem com que a sua noite tranqüila seja possível.

É humilhante demais, não é? Ficar mais puto da vida do que qualquer coisa e não poder fazer _nada_ a respeito. É humilhante não ter o controle da sua vida, das suas ações, não poder assegurar nada àqueles que se ama.

Bem vindo ao inferno, ao meu inferno, _seu merda._ Você poderia estar aqui agora. E eu teria pelo menos um dos que eu... prezo (sim, a palavra que eu procurava era especificamente esta) ao meu lado. Mas você se foi, por causa desta sua consciência deturpada. Por causa desse seu orgulho absurdo.

Acho que você se foi porque isso tudo não reapresenta para você o que representa para mim. E a parte mais estranha, Malfoy, é que eu não quero que represente.

Nenhum de nós deveria sentir nada disso, mas já que coube a alguém sentir, talvez seja melhor que esse alguém seja eu. Não sei como você lidaria com todo esse paradoxo, com nada disso. Não sei o que você faria se acordasse todas as manhãs enxergando tudo em matizes de cinza. Cinza como o chumbo, cinza próximo ao azul, mas sempre cinza. Não sei o que você faria se o toque do seu rosto contra o travesseiro parecesse fios de seda sob o seu rosto, e se você abrisse os olhos e enxergasse o travesseiro num amarelo quase branco, mesmo estando tudo tão escuro e cinza a sua volta.

Talvez você entrasse em desespero. Talvez você chegasse à conclusão que nem a sua mente – o seu refugio inexorável por todos esses anos – é um lugar seguro. Talvez achasse que se perdeu. E há um buraco permanente no seu peito. E nem a distância e nem o tempo parecem curá-lo. E você quer que tudo se foda porque se sentir assim é o mesmo que _morrer_.

Então, num dia qualquer, onde o cinza ainda te cerca e a dor no peito é tão forte que puxar o oxigênio é quase impossível, você se senta em frente a uma escrivaninha. O pergaminho amarelado (o mesmo amarelo quase branco) em sua mão esquerda e uma pena na sua mão direita. E então você escreve. E escrever não diminui o buraco no peito, mas te ajuda a pensar, e você escreveria pelo resto da sua vida, até seu pulso cair, só para poder continuar pensando, para sair do torpor, porque a mente sempre foi o seu refúgio.

A mente sempre foi o _meu_ refúgio. E o buraco no_ meu _peito ainda dói. Dói tanto quanto ver o cinza dos seus olhos espelhadas _em toda porra de lugar_. Você sabia que tudo aqui é cinza, Malfoy? Até a porra do _tempo_ é cinza. E os travesseiros têm fronhas branco-amareladas, todas as fronhas são desta cor, como os seus cabelos.

E tudo isso dói. E escrever sobre isso não ajuda, mas pelo menos me fez entender porque eu estou tão puta da vida com você, seu merda.

Acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer, Malfoy, é que eu sinto a sua falta. Eu sinto _tanto_ a sua falta.

Volte. Só... volte.

H.G

**xx**

Faz cinco meses, Granger. Cinco meses, vinte e dois dias e treze horas. Aposto que você pensou que eu não marcasse o tempo, não pensou? Você é uma vaca presunçosa, Granger, aposto que você pensou. Aposto que você não faz idéia que eu estou _pouco me fodendo _para que dia é hoje ou quantos anos eu tenho. Eu tenho um novo marco zero no meu calendário agora, e o meu marco é o dia em que eu me juntei a sua causa porque você disse que era possível que eu tivesse os dois, Granger.

E este é o meu novo marco zero porque não há mais nada no mundo que importe. A minha vida não me importa, eu vivo apenas para garantir a segurança das únicas pessoas que já me amaram, e das que eu amo.

Mas eu não tenho isso. Eu não tenho _porra_ nenhuma.

E não venha dizer os motivos que me trouxeram até o campo de batalha, _sua vadia_, você não faz idéia do por que eu estou aqui. E você não sabe porque você presume que não a haja nada de bom em mim. E não há mesmo, você está certa, os meus motivos são mesquinhos e egoístas, como tudo o que eu faço, mas, novamente, eu poderia ter acabado com essa sua vidinha insignificante dezenas de vezes e não o fiz pelos mesmo motivos mesquinhos e egoístas. E os meus motivos, me fazem benevolente às vezes, mas você não enxerga isso e, é por isso também, que você jamais entenderia o que me trouxe até aqui.

E eu me importo. Eu me importo muito mais do que eu deveria, muito mais do que você _merece_. Eu sei tudo o que há para se saber sobre você, Granger. Eu conheço todos os seus cheiros, os seus sons, as suas cores.

Principalmente as suas cores.

Eu abro os olhos todas às manhãs e me defronto com o dourado do Sol, o _seu_ dourado. Porque dourado é a sua cor, Granger. Há uma diferença quase irrisória entre o seu dourado e o castanho, e ninguém gosta de castanho, e por anos a fio eu pensei que você fosse castanha, toda castanha, insípida e indigna de atenção. Então o Sol tocou os seus cabelos e de repente estava tudo dourado. E o dourado te persegue desde então, mesmo sob a luz do luar.

E eu tento o tempo todo me convencer que o que eu vejo em você é castanho, _que é marrom_, e que você continua sendo indigna e suja. Mas alguma _bosta_ que você fez mudou tudo. Ou alguma bosta que _eu_ fiz, eu não sei. A questão, Granger, é que o seu colorido me acompanha o tempo todo, como a porra da maldição que você é.

O tempo todo.

E foi por isso que eu resolvi te escutar, Granger, porque no meio de todo o opaco, você resplandeceu. E você me enfrentou e me viu quebrado. E você continuou resplandecendo. Eu não tive outra opção a não ser te ouvir.

É por isso, sua filha de uma puta, que eu não tenho _nada_.

Eu acho que você sempre soube que isso aconteceria.

Você vê, Granger, o grande problema em prometer a alguém a segurança dos que almeja, é descobrir _quem_ se almeja. E por quase toda a minha vida, eu tive certeza absoluta de quem estava compreendido nesta indicação. E agora eu não sei, eu não mais nada. Todas as minhas certezas caíram em meio ao vão - e você ajudou nisso, feliz? – seria absurdo que o meu conceito de almejar não tivesse mudado também.

Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio tanto que_ dói_. Eu te odeio tanto que eu quase preciso disso para viver, para me lembrar como é sentir algo por alguém, mesmo que seja ódio. E foi isso, Granger, que me tirou do meu torpor. O meu ódio por você. O meu ódio por todas as vezes que você me confrontava e quando me oferecia apoio sem que eu pedisse. Por todas as vezes que você acreditou em mim, mesmo eu sendo um _bosta_ incoerente que não merece credibilidade de ninguém. Eu te odiei. Eu te odiei com tudo o que tenho em cada um desses momentos. A cada segundo, a cada toque.

E estaria tudo bem se só houvesse o ódio, mesmo com esse problema da minha dependência deste ódio, da minha dependência de _você_ para supri-lo, eu poderia viver sem você, eu poderia arranjar um outro alguém para odiar, há sempre alguém para se odiar, mas a questão, é que houve mais, muito mais que isso.

Houve os segundos. Os toques. E a perturbadora consciência de todas as suas cores, de todos os seus tons. E não há no mundo, outra pessoa que possa substituir isso. É o_ seu_ dourado. O modo como _você_, e só você, ficou celestial no seu vestido azul.

É você.

Por todas as particularidades, falhas e imperfeições. Por ter me tirado do meu torpor, mesmo que através do ódio. Por ter insistido em mim, mesmo que isso tivesse me deixado tão _puto_. Por aquela noite. Porque aquilo não mudou nada a nossa volta, mas nos mudou, _me_ mudou, tão intensamente, que é um sacrilégio que o mundo tenha continuado a girar da mesma forma. Por você. E apenas você.

E eu ainda te odeio, porque você complicou tudo, porque você me fez trocar o certo por... nada, absolutamente nada de concreto, mas ainda sim, é você. E nem eu poderia ignorar isso, eu já o fiz por tempo o suficiente.

E quando eu digo que não tenho nada, Granger, eu quero dizer que eu dizer que a segurança dos meus pais não me basta, que a minha segurança não basta. Eu quero viver, Granger, e você, só você, é a culpada por isso. Porque eu já tinha desistido disso, de tudo isso. E então você veio e mudou tudo e agora eu quero uma vida, como qualquer outra pessoa tem.

Eu quero ser medíocre, talvez eu goste da mediocridade, os extremos são efêmeros demais, doloridos demais. Eu não quero ser o rei do mundo, tampouco quero morrer, que ser mediano, como você.

Mas eu não conheço as palavras ou a execução dos atos em si. Eu sempre fui extremado demais para saber viver de qualquer outra forma. Então, Granger, no cume do meu egoísmo (porque _não há_ nada de bom em mim, você sempre esteve certa sobre isto), eu quero que você venha comigo.

Foda-se a guerra, foda-se tudo e todos. Eu proponho que sejamos medíocres longe, bem longe daqui. Porque é você, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre foi você. E não há no mundo outra pessoa que possa me ensinar a viver se não aquela que me devolveu a vida.

P.S.: Eu também sinto a sua falta.

D.M.

**

* * *

Notas da autora:**

Voltei! Para quem não sabe, eu viajei a trabalho durante as férias de verão e agora, estive na casada minha família no interior, por isso eu não estava atualizando a fic, mas não temam, eu voltei do exílio e aqui estou!

Galera, como eu fiquei muito tempo sem mexer na caixa de reviews, tem muita review para eu responder e eu não vou fazer isso tudo agora porque são três e meia da madrugada! Mas eu vou respondendo durante o dia.

Obrigada MESMO pelos comentários, pela receptividade de vocês e pelos elogios. É por causa de vocês que eu continuei:

_DarkAgelSly_, misskrum, _Malu Chan_, chantelle maddock, _Nasura-chan_, Yasmim Malfoy, _Thaaa Malfoy_, TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE, _Mickky_, Vick Weasley (2x), _Girl of Avalon (2x_), , _mademoiselle-Le'croix_, Marcia B. S.(x4), _Mialle Lemos_, Lety MalfoyP, _Margarida F_., Le Oliveira e _Mare._

Obrigada gente, de coração, MESMO.

P.S.: Voltei. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**and if i hurt you **

**then i'm sorry**

- De quem é a carta?

O pergaminho amassado a sua frente resplandeça sob a luz do candeeiro. A caligrafia precisa e levemente inclinada para a direita sobre este. E todas as palavras que você já decorara, Granger, você estava lendo aquela merda toda há um bom tempo, não estava? Você tirava aquele pedaço amarelado de papel dos bolsos sempre que pensava que ninguém a estava olhando, não é?

Você deveria ter observado melhor, _querida,_ aparentemente, Ginevra Weasley estava olhando.

- Ah... – você respondeu tentando ganhar tempo e acalmar as batidas do seu coração enquanto enfiava a carta novamente no bolso do casaco, como se alguém tivesse lhe surpreendido enquanto cometia algum pecado capital.

Bom, talvez você estivesse cometendo algum pecado capital. Talvez você estivesse cometendo uma porção deles.

Você, Granger, a mártir. Irônico, não?

- Então? – perguntou a ruiva levantando uma das sobrancelhas, como se você tivesse a obrigação de lhe responder.

Você pensou em dizer-lhe para ir à merda, Granger. Você pensou em dizer-lhe para deixá-la e paz e ir abrir as pernas para Michael Corner, Harry Potter ou com quem quer que aquela putinha de cabelos rubros dormia naqueles dias.

Então você se lembrou que dormiu com Draco Malfoy, Granger, e as implicações daquele ato te faziam uma _putinha_ muito pior do que Weasley.

Draco Malfoy não tinha alma. E talvez você também não tivesse.

- Dos meus pais. – você respondeu. E você nem ruborizou, Granger, porque mentir era necessário. Mentir seria necessário muitas e muitas vezes no futuro, você ponderou.

Porque você _fodeu_ com Malfoy. Porque você entregou a ele a sua alma. Porque você sentia a sua falta. Os seus dedos apertando a carta como se aquele pedaço de papel fosse um pedaço dele. Você _sente_ a sua falta.

Ginevra Weasley não parecia convencida, com as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. E ninguém nunca teve um motivo se quer para duvidar de você, Granger. Você sempre fazia as coisas certas, você sempre sabia como agir. E então vinha aquela _vadiazinha_ e ousava duvidar da sua palavra.

E por Deus, ela estava _certa_. Você _não tinha_ mais palavra, Granger. Você mentia e fodia com tudo ao dar as escolhas certas às pessoas erradas. E ao apertar aquela carta contra os dedos como se aquela fosse a única coisa que lhe importasse no mundo.

Talvez fosse.

- Você quer alguma coisa, _Ginny_? – Indiferença nunca lhe coube como sentimento, Granger, mas você a sentia agora. Você estava, honestamente, _pouco se fodendo_ se a ruiva acreditava ou não em você. Você ainda tinha a carta em suas mãos.

- Não. Minha mãe só pediu para eu te avisar que o jantar vai sair um pouco mais tarde hoje.

Indiferença.

Vocês foram amigas um dia, Granger, você considerara Ginevra Weasley a única garota que podia realmente chamar de amiga. Você contava com ela, você se _importava. _E agora havia a indiferença. E você quis saber quando foi que tudo isso mudou. Então Ginevra deu de ombros e se retirou da pequena biblioteca da casas do Black que você adotara como seu refugio – porque você era enfadonha e ler livros era tudo o que você conseguia fazer. Absolutamente _patético_. – E você soube que mudou para ela também. E talvez tenha mudado para todo mundo. Talvez a guerra tenha alterado absolutamente tudo que você já considerou certo na sua vida. E você não se importava. Você sabia que deveria, mas você não tinha _forças_ para se preocupar com algo além da sua esfera de egoísmo.

Não, você_ tinha _força, você apenas decidira direcionar todos os seus esforços em _outra_ direção. Nele. Porque de repente ele era a única nuance de cinza que não te lembrava melancolia. E todo o resto era pouco importante.

Era tudo _tão _indiferente.

E de repente você se deu conta de que não era mais a pessoa descente que sabia ser a um tempo atrás. Porque pessoas descentes se importavam. E talvez a guerra também tenha te destruído._ Ele_ te destruiu. Como você a ele.

_Tóxico. Errado. Podre._

Você tirou a carta do bolso e a examinou mais uma vez sob a luz do candeeiro. E você não conseguia pensar em um motivo se quer para considerar qualquer outra coisa importante.

E você já enumerara milhares de vezes os motivos pelos quais tudo aquilo era tão errado, tão _fodido,_ mas como todas aquelas milhares de vezes, você não conseguia sentir o peso da culpa no seu peito. E você sentia vontade de morrer ao pensar que estava _assistindo_ a si mesma se transformar em uma pessoa podre e ainda sim não tinha a força de vontade necessária para mudar.

Porque _ele_ era uma pessoa podre. E você o aceitara daquela forma. _Estilhaçado e destruído_. E agora você se destruía por simplesmente não se importar com mais nada. E ele te aceitava desta forma. Ele te _queria_ desta forma. E aquilo parecia bastar para você. Aquela carta bastava para você. Saber que você devolvera a alguém a vontade de viver bastava. Saber que ele queria viver _com você_ e com mais ninguém bastava.

Não, era mais do que 'bastar'. _Você se importava. _

E ironia era pensar que a única pessoa que te prendia a humanidade, que te _importava_, era a mesma pessoa que te fizera perder a humanidade em primeiro lugar.

E você se lembrava de Harry, Ron e _Ginny_. E você não sabia exatamente como acontecera, ou quando acontecera, mas você se esqueceu de como era se importar com _eles_. E aquilo era tão _fodido_ que você não sabia nem como começar a verbalizar. Por Deus, você os _amava_, mas eles estavam longe, cuidando de assuntos que lhes diziam respeito como integrante de uma das frentes de batalha. Que dizia a respeito a você também, Granger, você adotara a mesma frente deles como a _sua,_ lembra-se?

Mas em algum lugar no meio da sua melancolia, da auto-repreensão, _de todas as matizes de cinza,_ aquilo se tornou secundário em sua mente. E as suas prioridades se inverteram. E de repente aqueles assuntos outrora cruciais lhe soavam estranhos e distantes. E só havia Malfoy. E a carta. E o seu pedido para abandonar tudo e ir embora com ele. E a consciência de que aquilo era errado, egoísta e nojento.

E que você o faria mesmo assim.

Porque Draco Malfoy era única coisa que importava no seu mundo, Hermione Granger.

Você se aproximou dele para descobrir o que havia de humanidade naquele moleque perdido e horroroso. E em algum lugar no meio do caminho, Granger, você perdeu a si mesma. Em algum lugar no meio do caminho, você perdeu a fé em tudo o mais. E você se deu conta de que era apenas um peão nas mãos dos donos daquela guerra. E que mais ninguém se importaria em descobrir o que restava de humanidade nos demais. E agora ele lhe dizia que descobrira a humanidade em si mesmo e que queria _viver._ Não a semi-vida que todos os agentes da guerra viviam, mas algo de verdade.

E de repente, Malfoy era o único que conservara a sua humanidade. E você precisava daquilo para se lembrar como era sentir algo além de melancolia e desespero. E você estava cansada daquelas cores que a circundava, dos tons opacos da morte.

E Draco Malfoy era a única coisa em sua vida que não tinha aquela cor desgastada e podre._ Ele era como ouro no ar de verão._ E você sentia falta das estações. Estava tudo cinza agora. E não era _aquele_ cinza.

Você sentia falta de se sentir viva. E Malfoy lhe pedira para viver com ele.

E você não via outra alternativa a não ser lhe dizer que sim.

E mesmo antes de fazê-lo, você sabia que se arrependeria. Pois ainda _havia_ Harry e Ron, e você os amava com tudo o que você tinha. O único problema, Granger, era que você não tinha mais _nada._ Você não conseguia mais forçar o seu raciocínio a solucionar os problemas deles. Você não sentia o calor reconfortante na presença deles. Você não sentia _falta_ deles.

Você apenas os queria bem, onde quer que estivessem. E você supôs que poderia querê-los bem em qualquer lugar do mundo. Pois você não tinha mais serventia nenhuma ali. E aquele lugar já não lhe tinha mais serventia também. Era tudo força do hábito, da sua mania de mártir, da sua índole naturalmente boa. E talvez estivesse na hora de mudar os hábitos. Talvez você precisasse do egoísmo, Granger.

Talvez você precisasse perder todos eles. Talvez você precisasse disso para encontrar a si mesma novamente.

E Malfoy era a única pessoa que compreendia a complexidade do hábito e da necessidade de quebrá-lo para voltar a viver.

Ele o fizera.

Ele o fizera por você, Granger.

E a sua consciência te oprimiria de tempos em tempos por ter deixado os seus amigos por alguém como _Malfoy_ – alguém que, naquele minuto, parecia ser o único capaz de compreendê-la. Você não era muito melhor do que ele. Talvez fosse até _pior_. -, mas se você não o fizesse, a perspectiva de continuar viva lhe parecia vazia. Quase não valia a pena. Provavelmente nem valesse.

Você respirou fundo, Granger, guardando a carta novamente no bolso do casaco. As mãos deslizando pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. Você estava cansada. E estava na hora de fazer alguma coisa para o seu próprio benefício para variar.

Então você se levantou. Um plano precário se formando em sua mente, mas era tudo o que você tinha: você lhe mandaria uma coruja lhe dizendo que sim, e que o encontraria numa catedral qualquer no centro trouxa londrino. Então você iria embora e o esperaria lá. E você o esperaria a vida toda se fosse necessário, porque a perspectiva de voltar a viver compensava a possibilidade de passar uma vida toda esperando.

Talvez ele tivesse mudado de idéia. Talvez ele tivesse morrido.

_Não_, alguém teria comentado alguma coisa caso Malfoy tivesse morrido. E ele estava com Harry. E não importava o que Harry sentisse com relação a Malfoy, ele jamais o _deixaria_ morrer. Você sentiria falta do altruísmo de Harry, Granger. Só havia o egoísmo agora: o de Malfoy e o seu. Especialmente o seu.

Sim, você não era _nenhum pouco_ melhor do que ele.

Ainda havia a possibilidade de ele ter mudado de idéia, mas você honestamente não via porque ele teria. Ele lhe disse aquele dia na biblioteca que aquilo significara algo para ele e que seria idiota negá-lo. Ele lhe disse que você o devolvera a vida. Ele lhe disse que te odiava, mas que era mais, _tão mais_ que isso.

Talvez ele até te amasse. Talvez _você_ o amasse.

E aquela idéia lhe pareceu absurda por alguns segundos, você nem _gostava_ dele na maioria das vezes, Granger, você era perfeitamente capaz de identificar todas as falhas indesculpáveis no seu caráter. Todas as falhas que faziam com que amá-lo fosse_ impossível_. Mas por outro lado, Granger, você não sabia de mais nada, de _absolutamente_ nada. Então talvez você ainda o odiasse. E talvez você o amasse. E aquilo lhe parecia paradoxal e ligeiramente sem importância. Pois não importava quais fossem os seus sentimentos com relação a ele, você o seguiria mesmo assim. Você iria até o _inferno_ com ele.

A mão direita sobre a maçaneta da porta do seu quarto, um giro para direita. O quarto era frio, impessoal e desolado. Seus pertences espalhados sobre o sofá de dois lugares de fronte a escrivaninha, esta, por sua vez, estava abarrotadas de tinteiros, de penas e de pergaminhos. De _respostas_. Mil e uma maneiras de responder-lhe que você tão cuidadosamente articulou. Mil e uma respostas que não lhe teria serventia alguma agora. Apenas um _sim, _Granger, lhe bastava. Apenas um _sim_ e tudo estaria terminado.

Você andou até a escrivaninha, o coração descompassado no peito. A consciência de que aquilo era um fim, um _começo_. A consciência de que você não teria controle de mais nada dali por diante.

"Sim.", você escreveu. A caligrafia sempre caprichada se encontrava borrada e trêmula. Todas as suas incertezas colimando contra a pequena afirmativa que você escrevera.

"Sim.", você escreveu novamente. E as incertezas ainda estavam lá. E a caligrafia ainda não era propriamente a sua, mas estava menos tremula, menos incerta. Porque você _queria_, Granger. Você o queria _tanto_.

Então você rabiscou o nome de uma catedral que você costumava visitar com os seus pais quando era criança. E você não estava certa porque era inconcebível começar isso de outra maneira se não em uma catedral, Granger, _mas era_. Aquilo _tinha _que começar numa catedral. Talvez você precisasse da benção de alguém. Talvez você precisasse de alguém para apoiá-la. Talvez você não quisesse ser indiferente aos olhos de Deus, mesmo que Ele tenha te ignorado ultimamente. Mesmo que Ele tenha ignorado Malfoy a vida toda.

"_Sua_ H.G."

E de repente, você não via mais motivos para negá-lo. Você era dele. E provavelmente consentiria a qualquer capricho egoísta que ele tivesse em mente. Porque você dera a ele a _sua alma._

Um suspiro. Um nó se desfazendo no peito enquanto tantos outros se atavam. O bilhete preso ao pé da pequena coruja. A janela aberta. A brisa de verão (ainda era verão?) entrando pela mesma.

Você olhou para os seus pertences em cima do sofá e pôs-se a colocá-los novamente na mala. E você só tinha que esperar que todos fossem dormir.

Estava tão _perto._

Você sentiu os seus lábios se contraírem num sorriso absolutamente involuntário. Você tocou o seu rosto, mapeando o fantasma do próprio sorriso com as pontas dos dedos.

_Tão perto._

E então um estrondo. O quadro da Sra Black gritando no hall de entrada. Passos apressados pela escadaria. Os _seus _passos apressados pela escadaria. A casa estava cheia agora. Aurores, componentes da ordem andando em direção a cozinha. Você os seguiu, muito mais por hábito do que por curiosidade em si. Em breve, nada daquilo lhe diria mais respeito, nada daquilo seria mais problema seu.

E de repente havia o silêncio. Aquele silêncio pesado que antecede notícias fúnebres. E ninguém ousou lançar uma palavra se quer para quebrá-lo. E você estava dentro da cozinha agora, ladeada por todas aquelas pessoas que você não se era o trabalho de decorar os nomes. Os braços apertando o próprio torço. E você_ sabia_ que algum ruim havia acontecido.

E você não queria pensar, Granger, você não queria pensar que aquilo estava de alguma forma relacionado a _ele._

"Os Malfoys,", começou um homem que estava parado no meio da cozinha. Os olhos arregalados. E você teria dado o mundo para que aquele homem tivesse pronunciado outro nome. _Qualquer outro nome._ E lágrimas silenciosas rolavam pelo seu rosto, Granger, apenas a mera _menção_ daquele nome. "Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy estão mortos."

E a sua carta ainda ia de encontro a Draco Malfoy, completamente indiferente a quebra do frágil equilíbrio entre vocês.

Você quebrou o acordo, Granger. Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy estão mortos.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Gente, eu terminei esse capítulo a nem sei quanto tempo, mas foi só agora que me presentearam com essa coisinha maravilhosa que é essa internet portátil (que na minha opinião, parece um O.B., prontofalei) que eu pude atualizar o capítulo.

Queria agradecer imensamente quem lê essa fic e quem ainda não desistiu de mim, mesmo eu me metendo em intercâmbios, trabalhos no reino da magia e blá:

_Vanessinha_, misskrum, _Cissa-Fowl_, Dark,_ Malu Chan_, Yasmin Malfoy, _Mialle Lemos_, Marcia B.S., _Nanase Kei_, ,_ LaraQueiroz_, Serena Sly,_ Aryana Penno_, Roouse ;), _Brii-chan *-*_, Maaaaaaaaay, _TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE, _Lihn,_ tamires schossler_.

Vocês me deram forças para continuar escrevendo (para largar o copo de Jägermeinster e sentar na frente do computador, o que, se vocês me conhecessem, saberiam que é um puta feito, parabéns, de verdade. HAHAHAH)

Beijos, MUITO obrigada a todos e até a próxima!


End file.
